Fifty Shade of Uzumaki
by Fushimi Sakura
Summary: [Fifty Shade of Gray versi Naruto] Chapter 4. Reproach. Sebuah penyesalan, akan kah penyesalan itu berbuah manis? [NaruSasu] [Boys Love] [Discontinued]
1. Chapter 1 First Meet

**Fifty Shade of Uzumaki**

Menjadi pria sempurna adalah mimpi semua orang. Ketika semua hal yang kau mau ada di bawah kakimu dan kau- bahkan tak sanggup melihat kekurangan apa yang ada dalam hidupmu. Itulah yang pasti akan dirasakan pria bersurai blonde itu, kaya, tampan, terpelajar, dan berkharisma, apa lagi yang kurang dari hidupnya?

Diusianya yang baru menginjak 25 tahun, ia telah menjadi _entrepreneur_ dan CEO dari _Uzumaki Enterprises Holdings, Inc._ Berlatar belakang keluarga pemilik perusahaan besar _Uzumaki, Corp._ dan _Namikaze, Ltd._ yang dimilik kedua orang tuanya, hal itu jelas menyokong pria muda itu dalam kancah perbisnissannya, ditambah dengan kharisma dan pengetahuannya yang luas. Uzumaki Naruto, pria tampan dan kaya yang masuk dalam kategori 'pria yang idaman para wanita', dan ya semua hal itu seolah membuatnya berada di atas awan itu yang kebanyakkan orang pikirkan, Uzumaki Naruto adalah salah satu pria sempurna di dunia ini. Apakah kehidupan pria muda ini sesempurna pandangan orang lain?

* * *

 _Winter Esmé Harper_ proudly present

'Fifty Shade of Uzumaki'

Genre: _Romance, Drama_

Rate: _T_ /M

Language: _Indonesia_

 _'Naruto' Another Univers_

Pair: _Naruto x Sasuke_

Warning: **Boys Love** , Another Univers, OOC (penyesuaian dengan cerita), Typo, etc

* * *

Chapter 1. **First Meet**

* * *

Seorang bersurai malam menandang frustasi penampilannya di depan cermin. Memandang rambut menjulang keatasnya yang seperti ekor ayam dengan wajah kesal- 'rambut sialan' pikir sang pemuda itu, dan well bukan hanya karena rambut itu, pemuda berwajah cantik tersebut berwajah masam. Ya pemuda itu juga kesal pada kakaknya, kenapa Uchiha Itachi harus sakit hari ini dan melemparkan tugasnya pada dirinya- benar benar sebuah cobaan besar dalam hidupnya. Seharusnya kini pria itu, Uchiha Sasuke, tenggah duduk tenang di meja belajarnya dengan segelas kopi hitam hangat, belajar untuk ujian akhirnya rabu depan, tapi well itu bukanlah kegiatan yang tengah ia lakukan- Sasuke kini tengah membetulkan model rambutnya di depan cermin, membuat rambut alaminya yang menantang grafitasi itu untuk turun mengikuti grafitasi. Itu akan sangat menyulitkan mengingat ini adalah ' _Style_ ' alanya namun tak mungkin ia muncul dengan ' _Style_ ' alanya untuk kali ini. Sasuke kembali mencoba mengatur rambutnya secara frustasi- sampai akhirnya pemuda itu menyerah dan memandang gambaran pada kaca di hadapannya, tak ada perubahan, pria itu mendelik kesal dan putus asa- ia hanya berharap ia setidaknya nampak tampak pantas pergi ke acara itu.

Uchiha Itachi adalah kakak dari Sasuke, dan yah dia telah memilih hari ini dari semua hari untuk terkena penyakit flu.

Karena itulah, ia tak bisa melakukan wawancara dengan CEO mega-industri, _Uzumaki Enterprises Holdings, Inc_., Uzumaki Naruto, yang telah diaturnya untuk dilaksanakan hari ini, untuk artikel di perusahaannya.

Ya, kakaknya, Itachi adalah seorang wartawan dari sebuah majalah bisnis terkenal, 'Company', dan ya, artikel tentang Uzumaki Naruto akan dengan manis menjadi _cover_ utama majalah tersebut. Ya semua orang tahu akan hal itu.

Jadi Sasuke kini secara sukarela akan menggantikan sang kakak. Tak peduli pada ujian akhir yang harus dilakukannya rabu depan- ataupun esai yang harus diselesaikannya dua hari lagi, dan tak lupa ia juga jelas harus menggajukan cuti dari kerja _part-time_ nya. Sasuke kini harus menempuh ratusan mil ke pusat kota Konoha untuk menemui CEO _Uzumaki Enterprises Holdings, Inc._ , sebagai salah satu calon aset artikel utama dan _cover_ pertama sang kakak. _Uzumaki Enterprises Holdings, Inc._ , adalah perusahan ke 5 terbesar di Konoha. Jadi tak perlu ditanya seberapa sibuk sang CEO dari perusahaan besar tersebut- dan jelas seberapa berharga waktu sang _entrepreneur_ muda, dan jika ia sudah meluangkan waktu untuk Itachi, jelas tak mungkin ia akan menerina kata 'terlambat' maupun 'batal' dalam kamusnya.

Itachi masih tertidur di ranjangnya- suhu tubuhnya adalah 39,8°C- ya pemuda itu tengah menggalami demam tinggi.

"Sasuke, aku minta maaf karena aku jadi membebanimu. Aku butuh waktu sembilan bulan untuk mendapatkan waktunya untuk melakukan wawancara ini. Dan ini akan memakan waktu enam untuk menjadwal ulang, dan kau tahu jelas aku tak sabar membuat artikel tentang CEO _Uzumaki Enterprises Holdings, Inc._ terlebih _deadline_ ku yang mempet jadi tolong aku, ya Sasuke?" Itachi memohon pada Sasuke dengan suara serak sakit tenggokkannya.

Itachi jelas tak mungkin melakukan wawancara tersebut- suaranya benar-benar parah, belum lagi suhu tubuhnya yang panas... jelas mustahil bagi Itachi bahkan untuk beranjak dari ranjangnya.

"Tentu saja aku akan pergi, Itachi. Kau harus kembali istirahat. Apakah aku harus mengambilkan obat?"

"Tak perlu Sasuke, aku sudah meminumnya tadi. Ini-" Itachi menyerahkan sebuah amplop"-adalah pertanyaan dan perekam suara. Cukup tekan di sini untuk me _record_. Kau cukup merecordnya lalu membuat beberapa catatan, aku akan mendengar _record_ nya, membaca catatanmu lalu menulis artikelnya nanti."

"Aku tahu apa-apa tentang dia." Sasuke berkata pada kakaknya- ia memang tak menaruh minat lebih pada artikel majalah- terlebih soal bisnis- itu bukan ' _Style_ 'nya.

"Kau hanya perlu bertanya tentang pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang telah aku berikan. Pergilah. Ini akan menjadi perjalanan panjang. Aku tidak ingin kau terlambat, Sasuke."

"Oke, aku akan pergi sekarang. Kembalilah beristirahat. Aku sudah membuat sup untukmu, bila kau ingin makan tinggal kau panaskan saja nanti." Sasuke menatap Itachi agak cemas. Sebenarnya ia cukup ragu meninggalkan kakaknya yang tengah sakit sendirian, tapi ya ini permintaan sang kakak- Sasukepun pasrah melakukannya.

"Tentu- aku akan memanaskannya bila lapar- _Good luck anyway_ \- _and seriously again i must say thanks to you_ \- kau benar benar penyelamatku- seperti biasa."

Sasukepun merapihkan berkas-berkas yang harus dibawanya. Senyum terakhir sebelum meninggalkan rumah mereka- Sasuke berjalan ke arah mobil _sport_ _Mercedes CLK_ yang terparkir cantik di depan pintu rumah mereka. Sasuke benar-benar tak percaya ia akan mewawancarai orang- ia memang bukan tipe _socialis_ dengan jiwa sosial yang tinggi seperti kakaknya. Tapi ya kita bicara soal Itachi- kakaknya selalu dapat membujuk semua orang untuk memenuhi permintaannya. Dan di sini lah dia- menggantikan sang kakak.

* * *

Sasuke tak menemukan kesulitan selama dalam perjalanan menuju pusat kota Konoha. Kini pemuda itu telah berada di depan kantor utama _Uzumaki Enterprises Holdings, Inc._ , bangunan ini adalah bangunan besar dengan 30 lantai- terbuat dari kaca dan baja. Sebuah papan bertuliskan _Uzumaki House_ berada pada pintu utama gedung tersebut.

Sasuke melirik jam tangannya- masih setengah dua, dan ya jelas masih lebih awal setengah jam dari jadwal perjanjiannya, jam 2 seingatnya.

Sasuke memasuki gedung yang didominasi warna hitam dan abu-abu tersebut. Sebuah meja resepsionis menyambutnya. Di belakang meja tersebut berdiri seorang wanita muda berambut pirang dengan senyum ramah, menyapa Sasuke.

"Selamat Siang."

"Aku di sini untuk bertemu _Mr._ Uzumaki. Dengan Uchiha Sasuke atas nama Uchiha Itachi."

"Tunggu sebentar, _Mr._ Uchiha." Sang wanita masih tersenyum ramah seperti sebelumnya. Sang wanita nampak mengambil teleponnya lalu berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon tersebut.

" _Mr._ Uchiha?" Sang wanita lagi tersenyum, " _Mr._ Uzumaki telah menunggu anda, _Mr._ Uchiha. Anda silahkan berjalan menuju _lift_ terakhir di sebelah kanan, lalu tekan lantai tiga puluh." Dia lagi tersenyum ramah.

Wanita itu memberikan Sasuke kartu bertuliskan ' _Visitors_ ' di bagian depan. Menunduk hormat ketika Sasuke masuk ke dalam menuju _lift_ yang harus ia tuju. Di depan lift lagi-lagi dua orang pria- yang nampaknya adalah _bodyguard_ , tersenyum ramah pada Sasuke, sebelum pemuda itu masuk kedalam _lift_.

'Apa semua kariawan di gedung abu-abu itu senang sekali terenyum?'

* * *

 _Lift_ naik dengan cepat sampai ke lantai tiga puluh. Pintu geser _lift_ itupun terbuka, dan lagi Sasuke menemukan lobi besar lain - dengan meja resepsionis yang serupa. Dan again- Sasuke berhadapan dengan meja recepsionis dengan wanita lain yang juga berambut pirang- walau agak pirang muda kali ini, masih dengan senyum yang sama ramahnya menyambut Sasuke.

" _Mr._ Uchiha, bisa Anda menunggu di sini sebentar?" Wanita itu menunjuk ke area duduk dari kursi kulit putih.

Pandangan Sasuke memandang pada sekelilingnya. Di balik area duduk tersebut terdapat sebuah ruangan berdinding kaca yang nampaknya merupakan ruang pertemuan yang luas, dihiasi dengan meja kayu gelap yang seolah sama luas dengan ruangan itu dan sedikitnya dua puluh kursi yang mengelilingi meja rapat tersebut. Di luar itu, tedapat sebuah jendela besar dari lantai ke langit-langit dengan pemandangan cakrawala Konoha yang terlihat menakjubkan. Sesaat Sasuke lumpuh oleh pandangan yang sangat 'Wow' tersebut.

Setelah selesai memandang sekelingingnya, Sasuke memilih duduk lalu mengambil berkas-berkasnya. Ia cukup gelisah ketika mengingat ia harus mewawancarai orang yang tak dikenalnya- Ia memang bukan orang yang berjiwa sosial tinggi- Sasuke akan lebih memilih bersama benda mati seperti _itouch_ nya/consol gamenya daripada harus berinteraksi dengan manusia lain.

Dilihat dari banguanan yang di miliki _Mr._ Uzumanki, Sasuke menerka bahwa Uzumaki Naruto adalah minimal akhir 50an dengan wajah bekeriput berpakaian necist namun dengan senyum yang ramah- setidaknya.

Seorang wanita elegan berambut pirang lain keluar dari sebuah pintu. Sasuke berdiri lalu menarik nafas dalam,

" _Mr._ Uchiha?" Sang wanita memanggilnya.

"Ya?" Sasuke menjawab dengan suara parau sambil berdeham. "Iya." Sasuke kembali menjawab lebih tegas kali ini.

" _Mr._ Uzumaki akan menemui Anda dalam beberapa saat. Mungkin saya bisa mengambil _coat_ Anda?"

"Tentu." Sasuke membuka _coat_ nya lalu memberikannya pada wanita itu.

"Apakah Anda pernah ditawarkan minuman?"

"Um -. Tidak ada"

Pirang nomor dua (yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan) mengerutkan kening dan menatap wanita muda di meja resepsionis.

"Apakah Anda ingin teh, kopi, atau air?" Blonde nomor dua bertanya, mengalihkan perhatian kembali sasuke.

"Segelas air. Terima kasih."

"Renya, ambil _Mr._ Uchiha segelas air." Peringah sang blonde nomor dua tegas. Blonde nomor satu yang masih terdiam di belakang meja reseptionis itupun segera berlari ke pintu bertuliskan 'Pantry'.

"Saya minta maaf, _Mr._ Uchiha, Renya masih baru baru ini magang disini. Sepertnya ia lupa menawari anda minum. Ah ya! Silakan duduk. _Mr._ Uzumaki akan menemui dalam lima menit."

Renya kembali dengan membawa segelas air es.

"Silahkan ke arah sini, _Mr._ Uchiha." Sang blonde nomor dua menunjukkan jalan.

"Terima kasih."

Sang blonde membukan pintu untuknya.

* * *

Sasuke memandang ke sekeliling ruangan itu- jelas ruangan itu sangat besar untuk menjadi tampat kerja bagi satu orang. Dengan sebuah sofa berbentuk L di kedua tepi ruangan. Di tengah ruangan nampak sebuah meja kerja yang cukup bagi 3 orang untuk bekerja. Ruangan itu juga dihiasi oleh jendela besar dari lantai sampai ke atap. Ruangan itu di dominasi warna kelabu kecuali beberapa batu mozaik hitam yang terdapat di bagian yang memiliki sofa.

" _Mr._ Uchiha?"

Seorang pria muda bersurai _blonde_ mengalihkan perhatian Uchiha bungsu itu dari ruangan yang tengah di pandangnya.

"Saya Uzumaki Naruto, senang bertemu dengan anda Uchiha Itachi."

Sasuke tergun- pria ini jelas tak mungkin berusia di akhir 50tahunan- seumuran dengannya mungkin. Pria itu, Uzumaki Naruto, adalah seorang pria yang menawan. Tubuhnya semampai- jelas kemeja putih dan jas abu-abu yang pria itu pakai tak menghilangkan dengan jelas bahwa di balik pakaian itu terdapat sebuah tubuh bidang dan berotot yang sexy berkulit tan. Naruto menggunakan dasi hitam yang mempertampan penampilannya. Ditambah mata safir yang menatap intens lawan bicaranya. Ya- pria itu nampak menawan.

Naruto kembali tersenyum. Lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Salam kenal _Mr._ Uchiha."

Sasuke balas menjabat tangan Naruto. Sebuah senyum menawan kembali di pertontonkan Naruto.

"Silahkan duduk."

Naruto membawa Sasuke untuk duduk di salah satu sofa di tepi ruang kerjanya tersebut. Sasuke duduk mengikuti arahan Naruto. Setelah Sasuke duduk, Naruto kini ikut duduk pada sofa single yang berada di seberang sofa Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya-" Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. _Okay_ pikirannya tadi terlalu macam-macam- Naruto paling hanya tua beberapa tahun diatasnya, _well_ ia tentu sadar bahwa ia sangat _Envy_ dengan sosok di hadapannya. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka seumuran- jelas, namun Naruto disini telah menjadi CEO diusiannya yang sangat muda. Pria mana yang tak merasa minder bicara dengan Naruto? "-Uchiha Itachi sedang sakit jadi saya menggantikannya. Saya harap anda tak bermasalah dengan itu."

"Lalu siapa kamu?" Naruto kembali tersenyum- nada suaranya jelas bersahabat. Namun Sasuke mengerti Naruto mungkin sebenarnya tak tertarik dengan hal ini, pria itu hanya berusaha sopan. Mungkin?

"Uchiha Sasuke- aku adik dari Ita- Uchiha Itachi."

"I see." Naruto membalas singkat. Pandangan Sasuke kembali beralih pada sekelilingnya- ruangan itu nampak bersih dan teratur, nampaknya CEO muda itu adalah tipe orang _perfection_ is. Nampak sebuah lukisan potrait menghiasi salah satu dinding kelabu tersebut.

"Lukisan keluargaku." Naruto seolah mengerti ke arah mana pandangan Sasuke.

"Ia memiliki saudara." Sasuke berbisik- sangat pelan, namun nampaknya Naruto menangkap bisikan lirih Sasuke dengan suara lembut dan senyuman menawan Naruto menjawab pernyataan Sasuke, "Ya, aku memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki."

Well- bahkan pria lurus akan belok bila melihat senyum menawan tersebut- apa lagi dia yang sudah belok? Sasuke jelas menemukan dirinya sedikit tertawan oleh senyuman itu. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menahan diri dan mengalihkan perhatian, agar tak tertawan pada pesona pemuda yang duduk di depannya tersebut. Sasuke mengambil _Mini-recorder_ nya dan kertas _Questioner_ yang telah dipersiapkan Itachi. Sasuke agak gugup- walau ya wajahnya tak menunjukkan perubahan berarti. Tapi jelas Sasuke cukup gugup- ia hampir saja menjatuhkan _mini-recorder_ itu ke atas meja. Nampaknya Naruto menangkap kegugupan Sasuke atas kejadian tersebut, namun ia menilih tak bicara. Sasuke mencuri pandang pada CEO muda tersebut, Naruto dengan tenang mengamatinya- ia memosisikan dirinya pada sofa itu secara relax, ia tak sama sekali nampak gugup.

"Saya harap anda tak keberatan pembicaraan kita ini saya rekam."

"Sure." Naruto tersenyum, sejenak Sasuke kembali terpaku pada pria menawan dihadapannya. "Aku tak keberatan." Naruto menambahkan. Yang akhirnya kembali menyadarkan Sasuke ia tengah dalam sebuah _interview_.

* * *

"Apa It- apa Uchiha Itachi telah menjelaskan untuk apa _interview_ ini dilakukan?"

"Yes. Sebagai artikel di majalah 'Company'."

"Baiklah- mari kita mulai wawancaranya." Sasuke mengambil sebuah kertas dan pulpen untuk memberi _note_.

"Bisa jelaskan biodata singkat anda?"

"Nama saya adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Jenis kelamin-" Naruto memegang dagunya dengan jemarinya"- pria. Tanggal lahir saya adalah 10 Oktober. Saat ini usia saya adalah 25 tahun. Saya adalah putra bungsu dari Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina, saya memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki bernama Namikaze Kyuubi. _Well_ \- apakah itu cukup?"

Sasuke menggagguk sambil menulis beberapa catatan pada _notes_ nya- Naruto hanya 3 tahun lebih tua darinya- kini Sasuke berusaha duduk secara tegak- setidaknya ia harus bersikap profesional.

"Diusia anda yang terbilang masih sangat muda ini anda telah berhasil mendirikan sebuah perusahaan yang masuk kedalam 10 perusahaan terbesar di konoha. Apakah siasat anda dalam mencapai kesuksessan anda?" Sasuke mencuri pandang pada wajah pemuda di hadapannya, jelas Naruto nampaknya agak kurang menyukai pertanyaan ini. Senyumnya agak dipaksakan dan jelas ada kekecewaan di raut akhirnya.

"Bisnis adalah tentang interaksi sosial, _Mr._ Uchiha, dan saya cukup yakin dengan kepandaian saya dalam bersosialisasi. Saya dapat menilai orang dari gestur dan percakapan yang tengah kami lakukan. Saya bisa membuat mereka kagum dan mempercayai saya. Saya bisa menerka apa yang bisa membuat mereka terinsprirasi sehingga kinerja kerja mereka bisa maksimal. Saya hanya akan memperkerjakan orang yang pantas dan saya memberikan hal yang pantas pula, pada apa yang mereka berikan pada saya." Naruto terdiam sejenak sambil menatap mata onyx Sasuke dengan mata safirnya. "Saya percaya pada skema kerja yang saya rencanakan. Saya adalah pemimpin dalam perencananan itu karena itu saya mengetahui apapun tentang rencana yang saya buat secara detail. Saya bekerja keras- sangat keras untuk memenuhi hal itu. Saya hanya akan membuat keputusan berdasarkan logika dan kenyataan yang ada. Dan saya mendapat berkah natural insting yang membuat rencana saya berjalan lancar."

"Mungkin anda hanya beruntung." Well kata-kata ini memang tak ada dalam _list_ dari Itachi- tapi menurud Sasuke jawaban dari Naruto terlalu sombong. Naruto terbelalak sejenak, nampak kaget.

"Saya tak percaya pada keberuntungan dan kebetulan, _Mr._ Uchiha. Semakin keras saya bekerja- semakin besar peluang saya untuk dapat beruntung. Ini semua adalah tentang orang yang tepat dalam timmu dan peminpin yang dapat memimpin dengan baik, karena itulah kami berdiri di pencapaian kami sekarang. Saya rasa Harvey Firestonewho pernah berkata ' _The Growth and Development of People is the Highest Calling of Leadership_ '."

"Kau terdengar seperti gila mengatur." Kata kata itu begitu saja muluncur dari bibir Sasuke tampa bisa ia hentikan. "Saya berlatih mengontrol apapun dalam hidup saya, _Mr._ Uchiha." Naruto kembali tersenyum datar. Sasuke terdiam menatap senyum itu- kenapa senyum semenawan itu harus dimiliki pria seperti pemuda di hadapanya ini. Tanpa Sasuke sadari Naruto menatap intens pada Sasuke dan ketika pandangan mereka bertemu- jantung Sasuke berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Pemuda di hadapan Sasuke itu telah sukses mengacak-acak pikiran Sasuke dalam beberap waktu saja- Naruto seolah menjadi candu sekejap bagi Sasuke. Entah itu karena wajah Naruto yang rupawan atau cara Naruto tersenyum atau cara mata safir itu memandang dengan tajam atau bahkan cara pemuda itu menggesekkan jemarinya pada bibir sensualnya. Sasuke hanya berharap Naruto menghentikan tingkah menggodanya tersebut.

"Selain itu- pernah dinyatakan bahwa kekuatan besar dapat diperoleh bila kau menyakinkan dirimu sendiri bahwa kau dilahirkan untuk memiliki kekuatan mengontol sesuatu." Naruto menambahkan, kali ini dengan nada lembut dan senyum yang agak berbeda.

"Jadi menurud anda, anda memiliki kekuatan yang besar?" Rasanya Sasuke ingin memutar bola matanya- namun jelas itu tak sopan jadi ia hentikan. Pria di hadapnnya ini benar-benar gila mengontrol.

"Saya menpekerjakan lebih dari enam puluh ribu orang, _Mr._ Uchiha, itu tentu memberi saya tanggung jawab akan sebuah kekuasaan. Coba anda pikirkan bila saya memutuskan untuk tidak tertarik pada bisnis komunikasi dan menjualnya. Akan ada tiga puluh ribu orang yang akan berusaha membayarkan hipotek mereka setelah satu bulan atau lebih."

Sasuke yang kali ini terbelalak. Mengunpat dalam hati soal betapa kurangnya kerendahan hati Naruto.

"Apa kau tak takut di demo?" Sasuke menatap Naruto agak jijik.

"Saya seorang pemilik perusahaan. Saya tak perlu menjawab mereka."

Sasuke benar-benar habis akal akan pemuda arogan di hadapannya. Benar-benar tak bisa ditangani lagi. Naruto terlalu arogan dalam setiap jawabannya.

* * *

"Jadi apakah anda memiliki aktifitas lain selain bekerja?" Sasuke mencoba mengganti topik.

"Saya memiliki aktifitas yang bervariasi, Mr. Uchiha." Naruto kembali mengusap bibir bawahnya dengan jemarinya."Sangat bervariasi." Sasuke merasa agak risih dengan tatapan Naruto kali ini- seolah ia bisa mencium ada beberapa pemikiran jahat dalam benak pemuda di hadapannya. Semoga itu hanya perkirannya.

"Jika anda bekerja keras, apa anda tak pernah bersantai?"

"Bersantai?" Naruto membeo sambil tersenyum, mempertontonkan gigi gigi putihnya. Lagi kali ini Sasuke harus menahan nafasnya. Naruto benar-benar menawan, tak seharusnya ada pria sesempurna itu.

"Untuk bersantai seperti yang anda katakan- saya biasa berlayar atau terbang atau melakukan berbagai aktifitas fisik." Naruto menggubah posisi duduknya lalu menyilangkan kakinya. "Saya orang yang sangat kaya, _Mr._ Uchiha, saya punya _hobby_ yang mahal dan beraneka ragam."

Sasuke kembali melirik _list_ pertanyan dari Itachi.

"Anda berinvestasi di bidang manufsktur. Kenapa?"

Sasuke benar-benar ingin sesi tanya jawab ini segera berakhir, ia jelas merasa tak nyaman- entah kenapa.

"Saya suka membangun. Saya ingin tahu bagaimana cara kerjanya. Bagaimana cara membangun dann mendekonstruksi. Saya memiliki kecintaan pada kapal. Well apa yang bisa saya katakan?"

"Kedengaranya hati anda lebih banyak mengambil alih dari pada logika dan fakta, untuk kasus satu ini."

Naruto kembali menatap dengan tatapan menyenangkan pada sasuke .

"Mungkin. _Well-_ walaupun ada orang yang mengatakan saya tak memiliki hati."

"Kenapa mereka berkata demikian?"

"Karena mereka mengetahui saya terlalu baik." Sebuah seringai tipis bertengger di bibir Naruto.

"Apa teman anda pernah mengatakan anda orang yang mudah dikenali?" Sasuke sebenernya agak menyesal menayakan hal itu- pertanyaan itu tidak ada di _list_ pertanyaan Itachi.

"Saya orang yang menjaga privasi, _Mr._ Uchiha. Saya akan melakukan apapun untuk menjaga keprivasian saya. Saya sering tidak memberikan waktu saya untuk di wawancarai."

"Kenapa anda setuju untuk wawancara ini?"

"Karena ini akan menjadi wawancara yang pertama dan terakhir dari saya bagi majalah 'Company', saya juga menghargai usaha keras _Mr._ Uchiha Itachi yang terus mengunjungi _PR_ saya. Saya menghargai keulettannya"

Well Sasuke kenal kakaknya- betapa uletnya Itachi- jika ia tak tahu mana mungkin ia akan mau menempuh ribuan mill, meninggalkan waktunya untuk belajar dan melemparkan diri pada _interview_ konyol ini.

"Sepertinya anda juga berinvestasi dalam teknologi pertanian- mengapa anda melakukannya?"

"Kami tak bisa makan uang, _Mr._ Uchiha, dan lagi banyak orang di planet ini yang kekurangan makanan."

"Terdengar sangat _philanthropic_ \- apakah anda menemukan sangat menyenangkan untuk memberi makan orang miskin di dunia?"

Naruto terdiam- kemudian mengangkat bahunya. Well agak sedikit tidak berkomitmen.

"Ini adalah peluang bisnis yang baik." Guman Naruto akhirnya- entah apa isi benak pria itu. Sasuke merasa mungkin Naruto tidak jujur. Rasanya tidak masuk akal antara memberi makan orang miskin dengan peluang bisnis yang baik? Sasuke bahkan tak menemukan satupun _benefit_ dari peluang bisnis tersebut.

'Benar-benar pria yang aneh.' Benak Sasuke, Sasuke menatap pertanyaan berikutnya.

"Jika anda memiliki filosofi- apa kah itu?"

"Sebenarnya saya tak memiliki filosofi. Hmm.. mungkin seperti prinsip- Carnegie: 'Seorang pria yang memperoleh kemampuan untuk memiliki kemampuan penuh atas pikirannya sendiri, mampu memiliki hal lain yang ia inginkan.' Saya orang yang sangat tunggal- saya suka mengontrol, baik itu diri saya sendiri ataupun orang di sekitar saya."

"Anda ingin menguasai?"

'Ugh... setelah semua yang telah Naruto miliki pria itu masih ingin mengontrol lebih banyak? Dasar gila kekuasaan.' Sasuke mengunpat dalam hati.

"Saya merasa pantas memiliki mereka tapi- ya pada intinya saya ingin."

"Kau terdengar seperti konsumen akhir dalam rantai makanan."

"Saya setuju dengan frase anda." Naruto kembali tersenyum.

 _Okay_ \- jelas dalam kaliamat itu, sekali lagi semua perkataannya bertentangan dengan keinginannya untuk memberi makan pada orang miskin, Sasuke menerka apakah Naruto tengah membicarakan hal dengan maksud lain? Sasuke merasa agak tegang- ia merasa suhu di sekitarnya meningkat- ia ingin tahu lebih banyak soal pria itu. Sasuke kembali pada _list_ pertanyaannya.

* * *

"Kenapa marga anda adalah Uzumaki- sedang kedua orang tua anda bermarga Namikaze?"

"Saya rasa ini adalah masalah cacatan publik, _Mr._ Uchiha, saya sudah pernah menjawab pertanyaan ini." Tampaknya Naruto agak kesal dengan pertanyan ini, salah Sasuke juga tak melakukan penelitan sebelum menemui pemuda itu. "Uzumaki adalah nama keluarga ibu saya sebelum ia menikah- saya menggunakan marga ini atas permintaan nenek dan kedua orang tua saya." Jelas Naruto singkat akhirnya.

Tak memanjang waktu lagi Sasuke kembali bertanya, "Pekerjaan membuat anda mengorbankan kehidupan berkeluarga anda."

"Itu bukan pertanyaan." Naruto berkata singkat.

"Maaf." Sasuke benar-benar mati kutu ketika berhadapan dengan pria seperti Naruto. "Apakah anda harus mengorbankan kehidupan berkeluarga anda untuk bekerja?"

"Saya memiliki keluarga. Seorang kakak laki-laki, dua orang tua dan dua pasang kakek nenek. Saya belum berminat memperluas keluarga saya."

"Apakah anda seorang _gay_ , _Mr._ Uzumaki?"

Sasuke ikut terkejut ketika pertanyaan itu baru saja ia lontarkan. Sial- seharusnya ia berhati-hati sebelum mengajukan pertanyaan. Itachi sialan- bagaimana mungkin ia ingin Naruto menjawab hal seprivasi ini?

Sasuke sudah menggira Naruto akan marah- setidaknya menatap kesal ke arahnya. Namun Sasuke cukup kaget ketika malah menemukan seringai di bibir sang Uzumaki.

"Saya bukan _Gay_ \- Sasuke."

"Well maaf... ini tertulis disini."

Jantung Sasuke kembali berpacu- ini pertama kalinya Naruto menyebut namanya. Dan entah kenapa seringai itu nampak sangat menawan- jangan-jangan Naruto sudah tau tentang orientasi seksualnya? Sasuke menerka-nerka dalam panik.

"Kenapa kau melakukan wawancara ini?" Kini Naruto yang balik bertanya.

Tunggu seharusnya Sasuke yang mewawancarai Naruto- kenapa malah kini Naruto yang bertanya padanya?

"Dia tengah sakit jadi- aku hanya menggantikkannya. Semua pertanyaan ini dia yang membuat"

" _Well-_ " Naruto berkata seolah paham akan sesuatu. Mata kami kembali bersimbukkan- Naruto menatap dalam mata _onyx_ Sasuke.

* * *

Sebuah ketukkan mengalihkan pandangan kami. Pirang nomor dua dengan anggun memasuki ruangan.

" _Mr._ Uzumaki- maaf menggaggu anda tapi rapat berikutnya akan dilakukan dua menit lagi."

"Kami belum selesai disini, Rinnata. Batalkan pertemuan berikutnya."

Rinnata menatap ragu pada Naruto. Jelas ia agak bingung harus bagaimana. Naruto menatap Rinnata sambil tersenyum. Pipi gadis itu nampak agak memerah. Ah ternyata bukan Sasuke seorang yang di buat _nervous_ oleh Naruto.

"Baiklah, _Mr._ Uzumaki." Rinnata keluar dari ruangan itu- pandanggan Naruto kembali tertuju pada Sasuke

"Sampai mana tadi kita, _Mr._ Uchiha?"

Naruto kembali memanggil nama keluarganya.

"Bila anda sibuk saya bisa segera pulang." Sasuke agak tidak enak hati pada Naruto- rapat itu pasti penting, Rinnata saja sampai ragu begitu meng-iyakan perintah Naruto.

"Saya ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang anda, _Mr._ Uchiha- saya rasa itu adil mengingat tadi anda sudah bertanya mengenai saya."

Naruto menatap Sasuke penuh minat dan rasa ingin tahu.

"Tidak banyak yang perlu anda ketahui."

"Kau juga seorang jurnalis?"

"Bukan aku masih berkuliah- jurusan sastra."

"Apa rencanamu setelah lulus nanti?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu- yang jelas nantinya Itachi dan dirinya akan pindah ke pusat kota Konoha- mencari pekerjaan? Mungkin? Sasuke belom benar-benar memikirkannya.

"Saya belum membuat rencana apapun _Mr._ Uzumaki. Saya harus melewati ujian akhir saya terlebih dahulu."

Ya Sasuke harusnya kini belajar dengan giat- tidak seharusnya ia malah sedang duduk di sofa sebuah ruangan CEO dengan kantor kelabu dan ditatap abstrak oleh sang CEO muda.

"Kami menjalankan program magang dengan sangat baik disini." Naruto berkata pelan- menghayati tiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sasuke cukup kaget- apa itu maksudnya, Naruto menawarkan pekerjaan padanya begitu?

"Aku akan coba memikirkannya." Sasuke menjawab ragu, "Aku rasa aku tak akan cocok bekerja disini."

"Kenapa kau berkata demikian?" Naruto kembali menyunggingkan senyum.

"Bukankan sudah jelas?" Ia tak rapih- agak tak teratur maupun tertata dan ya dia tidak pirang- rambutnya hitam pekat.

"Tidak bagiku." Naruto menatap Sasuke intens. Sasuke kembali terpaku pada mata biru itu- wajah dengan rahang kokoh itu. Jemari lentik yang pasti akan mengetarkan bila bermain di atas tubuhnya. Sasuke membungkukkan diri kemudian mengambil recordernya. "Saya Permisi."

* * *

"Ingin lihat-lihat dulu?"

"Emm... saya yakin anda sibuk, _Mr._ Uzumaki- dan lagi saya harus pulang."

"Kau kembali ke kotamu?" Naruto agak terkejut- sayup sayup tersirat kecemasan. Ia melirik ke jendela. Langit sudah mulai gelap. "Sebaiknya anda berhati-hati dalam berkendara- sudah agak gelap." Naruto menasehati dengan nada agak tegas, berwibawa- tak lupa dengan senyum.

"Apa anda susah mendapat yang anda perlukan?" Naruto berkata sambil berdiri dari sofanya.

" _Yes, Sir._ " Sasuke memasukkan perekam pada amplop. "Terima kaish untuk waktu anda, _Mr._ Uzumaki."

" _The pleasure all is mine_." Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke. "Sampai bertemu lagi, _Mr._ Uchiha."

Naruto mengikut Sasuke sampai meja recepsionis, mengantarkan pewawancaranya sampai ke lobby lantai 30. Saat tiba di lobby Renya dan Rinnata tampak kaget dengan keberadaan Naruto di belakang Sasuke.

"Kau menggunakan _coat_?"

"Ya."

Renya bermaksud memberikan _coat_ itu pada Sasuke. Namun sebelum _coat_ itu sampai di tangan Sasuke, Naruto mengambil _coat_ itu lalu memberikannya pada Sasuke. Naruto meletakkan tangannya pada bahu Sasuke sambil menekan tombol pemanggil _lift_. Sasuke reflek kaget dan agak sedikit menjauh. Naruto tak berkomentar. Sasuke merasa agak canggung. Ketika _lift_ tiba- Sasuke segera memasuki _lift_ tersebut. Ketika Sasuke berbalik ia menemukan wajah menawan itu tengan menatapnya. 'Sasuke- kau harus sadar kalian berbeda- dia bukan _gay_.' Rapal Sasuke dalam hati untuk mengingatkan diri. Kenapa dari semua orang di dunia ini- ia harus meleleh pada mata safir itu.

"Sasuke." Naruto memanggil sebagai tanda perpisahan.

"Naruto." Jawab Sasuke bertepatan dengan pintu _lift_ yang tertutup.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay First Chapter- First FFN of this fandom ._. aku ga banyak berharap soal ffn ini- ffn ini tercipta murni keegoissanku. Ceritanya jelas njiplak Fifty Shade of Gray dan saat aku nulis entah kenapa aku merasa ini peran ketuker mustinya CEOnya si Sasuke- i'm aware. But i just love it so well- i write it down :v about next issu maybe will not be this 'same'. But well- dont know too xD well review please ._.

Next **Chapter 2. Second Met**


	2. Chapter 2 Second Met

**Fifty Shade of Uzumaki**

Seorang pria bersurai blonde tengah terduduk di kursi kerjanya, duduk dengan posisi menyilangkan kakinya, memandang langit yang telah mengkelabu di luar jendela kantornya. Pemuda itu menyentuh bibirnya dengan jari telunjuknya- perlahan menggesek bibirnya dengan telunjuknya itu. Agaknya seringai mengembang di wajah rupawannya.

"Mr. Uzumaki?" Seorang wanita pirang mengalihkan perahatian si pria blonde.

"Aku akan segera kesana." Si wanita pirang membungkuk hormat lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu. Pemuda itu bangkit dari kursi kerjanya- menutup laptopnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut, kemudian tertelan oleh pintu hitam itu.

* * *

Winter Esmé Harper proudly present

'Fifty Shade of Uzumaki'

Genre: Romance, Drama

Rate: T/M

Language: Indonesia

'Naruto' Another Univers

Pair: Naruto x Sasuke

Copyright (c) owner

Warning: **Boys Love** , Another Univers, OOC (penyesuaian dengan cerita), Typo, etc

* * *

Chapter 2. **Second Met**

* * *

Ketika tiba di lantai dasar Sasuke segera bergegas keluar dari gedung itu. Ketika telah tiba di luar ia menatap gedung kelabu itu dari kejauhan. Jantungnya agak berdebar- entah karena pacuan adrenalinnya barusan karena berjalan cepat atau ya- karena hal lain, Sasuke lega telah lepas dari gedung kelabu yang menyesakkan itu, walau agak sedikit menyesal karena menolak tawaran Naruto untuk berkeliling. Sasuke tek pernah merasakan hal seperti ini, tertarik olah seseorang dalam pertememuan pertama, Sasuke ingat benar dia bukan tipe pria sosialis. Jadi rasanya agak non-sense ia tertarik pada seseorang- dalam pertemuan pertama apa lagi. Mungkin ia hanya iri dengan wajah menawan Naruto atau pada kesuksessannya. Sasuke menggambil nafas guna menjernihkan pikirannya. Ia harus kembali ke kotanya sekarang. Sasukepun beranjak menuju mobil sport Mercedes CLK yang di parkirnya tadi. Hari sudah agak gelap- dan lagi kakaknya sedang sakit, ia harus kembali secepatnya.

Saat memasuki perbatasan kota, Sasuke kembali memutar ulang wawancara itu dalam benaknya. Ia agak merasa awkward- jelas dia agak canggung dan tidak profesional, lebih banyak beraksi pada tempat yang salah. Berbanding terbalik dengan orang yang diwawancarainya, Naruto tampak tenang- berbicara dengan nada yang menyenangkan, percaya diri, dan sangat nyaman dengan dirinya sendiri, walau jelas Naruto sangat sombong, arogan, gila mengatur, dingin dan otokratis.

Tapi agak wajar memang bila dia sesombong itu, itu haknya, Naruto telah mencapai begitu banyak pencapaian di usianya yang masih muda. Terlebih latar belakang keluarganya? Pasti ia di manja dan tada- jadilah dia seperti itu. Kalau saja setidaknya Itachi memberikan sedikit saja biografi singkat soal Naruto, ia tak akan mempermalukan dirinya seperti tadi, Sasuke masih agak kesal akan hal itu. Ia juga agak bingung dengan jawaban pria itu- disaat ia ingin mengontol dan memberi makan orang miskin, itu benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Beberapa jawaban dari Naruto-pun agak samar menjawab pertanyaannya- mungkin jangan jangan Naruto menjawab dengan poin of view yang berbeda dengannya? Dan ya pertanyaan soal nama keluarga dan apakah ia seorang Gay!

'Saya dapat menilai orang dari gestur dan percakapan yang tengah kami lakukan.' Sebuah perkatan dari Naruto kembali membuat Sasuke ngeri.

Jangan-jangan Naruto sudah mengetahui orientasi seksualnya? Tidak ada yang mengetahui soal ini- bahkan kakaknya sekalipun. Ia belum siap come out untuk hal satu ini. Sasuke mengecek speedometernya, mengalihkan perhatian.

"Kau harus tenang Uchiha Sasuke, seorang Uchiha akan selalu tenang." Sasuke menenangkan dirinya sendiri dengan kata-katanya. Sasuke sempat berpikir akan lebih baik kalau Uzumaki Naruto adalah pria akhir 50an dengan wajah bekeriput berpakaian necist namun dengan senyum yang ramah, daripada pria berambut blonde dengan tubuh terlatih dan wajah yang menawan. Sasuke mengacak rambutnya, sebaiknya ia melupakan pria itu, toh tadi itu adalah pertemuan pertama dan terakhir dari mereka.

* * *

Sasuke hidup di sebuah apartemen di Otto, dekat dengan Otto University, ia tinggal disana bersama kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi dan ibu tirinya, Biwako Sarutobi. Sudah empat tahun mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk tinggal di kota ini. Ibu kandung dari Sasuke dan Itachi, Uchiha Mikoto, telah meninggal 6 tahun yang lalu, karena sakit jantung. Jantung Mikoto memang sudah lemah dari kecil dan ya enam tahun yang lalu Mikoto menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Beberapa bulan kemudian ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku, menikahi Biwako, namun setelah dua tahun pernikahan mereka, Biwako memutuskan menceraikan Fugaku karena tak tahan dengan sifat Fugaku yang suka berselingkuh. Biwako mengambil hak asuh Sasuke dan Itachi karena Fugaku terus berganti rumah seiring dengan pergantian kekasihnya. Well- Sasuke tak menyayangkan hal itu. Ia sudah cukup kecewa dengan pernikahan ulang ayahnya dengan Biwako. Walau ya- Biwako adalah istri yang baik, namun bagaimanapun Sasuke berharap Fugaku tetap setia pada ibundanya.

* * *

"Sasuke, kau sudah kembali?" Itachi muncul dari ruang makan ketika aku baru saja melepaskan sepatuku di pintu depan. "Aku khawatir. Perkiraanku seharusnya kau kembali lebih awal."

"Aku juga merasa wawancara ini agak sedikit memakan waktu. Well- aku kembali karena dia sepertinya ada rapat penting." Sasuke memberikan amplop berisi catatan dan mini-recorder itu pada Itachi sambil berjalan masuk ke ruang makan.

"Thanks." Itachi menerima amplop itu."Aku berhutang banyak pada mu, Sas, jadi bagaimana Uzumaki Naruto itu?"

Sasuke nampak tak peduli pada pertanyaan Itachi. Sasuke duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan.

"Baik dan buruk." Kata Sasuke akhirnya acuh tak acuh.

"Aku hanya penasaran. Jadi apa baiknya?"

"Baiknya- dia cukup menyenangkan, menjawab sambil tersenyum, sangat sopan walau well agak mengerikan."

"Mengerikan bagaimana?"

"Aku tak tahu banyak soal dia- dan ya begitulah."

Itachi agak terkejut kali ini. "Well, maaf akan hal itu, Sas. Seharusnya memang aku memberimu data singkat soal dirinya. Aku benar-benar lupa."

"Kau sudah makan sup itu? Kau nampak lebih baik sekarang." Sasuke mencoba mengganti arah topik pembicaraan.

"Ya- aku sudah makan. Lezat seperti biasa dan aku merasa jauh lebih baik. Kau berbakat memasak, Sas." Sang kakak tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya aku kembali belajar." Sasuke berjalan ke arah pemanas air untuk menyeduh segelas kopi hitam.

"By the way kau tak kerja hari ini?"

"Aku cuti." Sasuke meninggalkan ruang makan itu sambil membawa kopinya, ia beranjak menuju kamarnya utuk belajar. Ia sudah cukup membuang waktunya tadi. Sesampainya di meja belajar Sasukepun meletakkan kopinya dan membuka bukunya kemudian mulai belajar.

* * *

Sasuke telah bekerja sebagai part-timer di Minami Hardware sejak ia mulai masuk di Otto University. Minami Hardware adalah toko hardware terbesar di Otto. Ia telah bekerja disana selama empat tahun, pada awalnya ia tak cukup tahu banyak soal benda apa yang mereka jual, tapi seiring bejalannya waktu kini Sasuke telah menghafal semua barang yang di jual di toko itu.

Entah sudah berapa jam Sasuke tenggelam dalam buku-buku tebal di atas meja belajarnya itu. Sasuke melirik jam di nakas meja dekat kasurnya. Sudah hampir tengah malam, ia mulai belajar sekitar jam 8 tadi. Tak terasa sudah tiga jam berlalu. Setelah merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku Sasuke memutuskan untuk turun kedapur, ia agak sedikit lapar.

* * *

Ketika tiba di dapur, Itachi tengah bekerja dengan laptopnya di meja makan.

"Tak beristirahat?"

"Sas!?" Itachi agak kaget atas kehadiran sang adik. Well- ia memang tengah fokus mengerjakan artikelnya tadi.

"Bukan kau masih sakit?"

"Aku sudah baikkan. Well- aku sudah mendengar percakapan kalian. Dia agak sedikit..."

"Sangat arogan?"

"Ya- berapa umurnya tadi? 25? Dia bahkan lebih muda dariku. Tapi ia terdengar seperti bapak-bapak akhir 40an."

Kedua kakak adik itu tertawa renyah.

"Jika ia berwajah tampan, itu akan sangat mengelikan."

"Wajahnya tak bisa dikatakan jelek."

"Pria sempurna yang brengsek."

"Aku sependapat denganmu." Sasuke bejalan menuju arah dapur- ia lapar.

"Gila kekuasaan, arogan. Well- tapi aku bisa menyebutnya cukup karismatik." Itachi agak ragu dengan kata karismatik yang diucapkannya, well- tapi kadang kearoganan seseorang menarik perhatian banyak orang kan?

"Hn." Sasuke tak menjawab banyak, ia fokus membuat sandwichnya. "Agak memalukan saat aku bertanya apa dia gay. Kenapa kau bertanya hal itu?"

"Well- ia tak pernah terlihat berkencan. Terlihat dekat dengan wanitapun jarang. Publik ingin tahu dengan kehidupan pribadinya."

"Ya- bagaimanapun agak memalukan bertanya itu, by the way, ingin sandwich?"

"Yeah- pelase."

Sasukepun membuat sandwich untuk dirinya dan Itachi- kelaparan tengah malam, ya sindrom insominia. Setelah makan, tepat jam 12 malam, Biwako pulang ke rumah. Mereka ber-tiga akhirnya ngobrol sebentar sebelum akhirnya Biwako mengomeli Itachi dan menyuruh anak tertuanya itu untuk tidur dan melupakan artikelnya sejenak.

* * *

Hari berikutnya berjalan normal seperti biasa. Sasuke memfokuskan perhatiannya pada pelajaran atau pekerjaanya. Itachi telah sembuh dan kembali sibuk pada pekerjaanya. Biwako pergi selama tiga hari untuk kerja di luar kota. Tadi pagi sebelum Sasuke berangkat ke Universitas, Fugaku menelepon, memberi kabar tentang dirinya dan bisnis barunya, di akhir ia juga memberikan 'semoga beruntung' untuk ujian akhir Sasuke.

Hari ini Sasuke memang pergi ke Universitas, tidak kelasnya sudah habis, hari ini ia pergi karena ada janji akan bicara dengan guru pembinanya sebelum ujian akhir. Pembicaraan itu cukup panjang dan memakan waktu beberapa jam. Setelah selesai Sasuke-pun pamit undur diri. Di tempat parkir Sasuke bertemu dengan seorang gadis bersurai pink dan bermata emerald.

"Sas." Gadis itu menyapanya.

"Hn."

"Aku punya berita hari ini." Gadis itu lanjut berbicara dengan bersemangat, nampak tak peduli dengan sikap acuh sang Uchiha. "Aku akan menjadi model di pagelaran busana milik Sai untuk ujian akhirnya."

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab lagi agak tak peduli.

Ah, gadis berambut pink itu adalah Haruno Sakura, teman pertama Sasuke di Otto University. Sakura adalah anak yang baik, dia menyenangkan, cepat akrab dengan siapapun. Sasuke dan Sakura berteman karena mereka sekelompok pada sebuah pelajaran dan akhirnya Sakura meng-klaim sebagai teman Sasuke. Sakura sangat cerewet, menurud Sasuke, tapi dia tak keberatan beteman dengan gadis itu. Sakura mengambil jurusan kedokteran, entah bagaimana ia bisa berakhir di kelas sastra waktu itu.

"Aku pulang."

Sasuke memasuki mobil sport Mercedes CLK-nya. Sakura menahan pintu mobil itu sebelum Sasuke menutupnya.

"Aku dan Sai berharap kau datang."

"Hn."

"Itu janji- jangan kau lupakan." Sakurapun melepas pintu itu, Sasuke menutup pintu mobilnya kemudian membuka kaca jendelanya.

"Kapan dan dimana?"

"Bulan depan, di Otto Fashion Gallery."

"Okay." Mobil Sasukepun berjalan meninggalkan halaman parkir Universitas itu.

* * *

Sakura, Sai dan Sasuke adalah tiga teman baik, mereka terkenal dengan julukan Triple-S, karena nama mereka yang semua berawalan dengan S, masing-masing dari mereka merupakan anak pintar pada jurusan mereka masing-masing. Sakura di kedokteran, Sai di Fashion Design, dan Sasuke di Sastra, entah bagaimana caranya mereka bertiga bisa dekat. Mungkin karena Sai adalah sepupu Sasuke, Uchiha Sai adalah anak dari adik Fugaku. Lalu Sakura yang meng-klaim menjadi teman Sasukepun akhirnya mereka bertiga menjadi teman baik.

Walau mereka teman baik, Sasuke sebenarnya masih merupakan misteri bagi Sai maupun Sakura. Walau ya mereka agak sedikit mengerti Sasuke, Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang sosialis agak tertutup. Tapi Sai dan Sakura tahu, Sasuke adalah anak yang baik.

Ya, Sakura dan Sai tak tahu banyak soal Sasuke. Soal orientasi seksualnya apa lagi. Sasuke memang menyembunyikan hal itu. Sebenarnya awalnya Sasuke tak mengetahui soal peyimpangannya itu. Seingatnya sejak kecil ia tak pernah jatuh cinta, tertarikpun tidak sebenarnya. Tak pernah ada wanita yang menarik perhatiannya. Seberapa seringpun ia di dekati beberapa wanita, hatinya tak pernah tergetar. Sasuke sadar akan hal ini karena fantasi seksualnya. Dalam mimpi basahnya itu bukan wanita yang menjadi objeknya dan ya sejak itu Sasuke sadar, orientasi seksualnya agak menyimpang.

Well dimana normalnya kalau kau bermimpi tubuhmu di manja kan oleh tangan besar dan kasar khas pria, atau di rengkuh olah lengan kuat berotot atau saat dirimu di bisiki oleh suara berat sensual? Well- sekarang Sasuke malah terbanyang jemari sensual milik Naruto yang menari-nari diatas tubuhnya. Sasuke merutuk dalam hati. No! Sasuke harus membuang banyangan itu. Sejak wawancara itu otaknya menjadi sedikit error.

'Apakah anda seorang gay, Mr. Uzumaki?'

Ya pertanyaan itu- memalukan. Apa lagi jawaban dari Naruto yang entah kenapa... Naruto memang bilang dia bukan Gay tapi jawaban dan cara dia berprilaku agak sedikit... terbalik(?)

Jawaban, 'Saya bukan Gay- Sasuke.'. Naruto memanggil namanya untuk pertama kalinya, dan lalu seringai yang well- agak menawan yang dibuat Naruto setelahnya? Dimana wajarnya hal itu? Memalukan.

* * *

Hari Sabtu, toko tempat Sasuke bekerja ramai dikunjungi. Ya- memang agak wajar- akhir pekan, pasti para penggemar DIY (Do It Yourself) ingin mendokor rumahnya di akhir pekan. Sasuke sibuk memeriksa barang-barang yang di perdagangkan di Minami Hardware, atau memeriksa nomor katalog terhadap barang-barang yang di pesan, atau memasangkan barcode-barcode pada barang barang itu.

Setelah makan siang Sasuke memilih berada di belakang kasir, memeriksa katalog barang-barang yang masih ready stock di Minami Hardware. Sasuke agak telalu fokus dengan pekerjaannya, sampai pada akhirnya ia melihat seorang pemuda bermata safir dengan jas kelabunya beridiri di depan meja kasir.

Sasuke jelas terkejut dengan kehadiran orang tersebut.

"Mr. Uchiha." Pemuda itu memanggil nama keluarga Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke agak menatap sinis, kaget? Jelas- bagaimana bisa pemuda ini bisa berada disini sekarang?

"Mr. Uzumaki." Sasuke berkata akhirnya membalas sopan.

Naruto membalas dengan senyum humor, nampak seperti ada kepuasan setelah membuat Sasuke kaget seperti itu.

Dari semua orang di dunia ini- kenapa harus Naruto yang berada di depannya? Kenapa dari semua waktu harus sekarang pemuda bersurai blonde itu ada di Minami Hardware? A little Nightmare...

"Saya sedang berada di sekitar sini. Dan saya membutuhkan beberapa barang." Naruto menjelaskan.

Naruto entah bagaimana caranya ia seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sasuke, ia bahkan belum menanyakan hal itu, tapi again Naruto sudah menjawabnya.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda lagi, Mr. Uchiha." Kali ini Naruto tersenyum hangat, well senyum adalah trandmark tersendiri mungkin bagi pria Uzumaki itu.

Sekali lagi senyum itu menghipnotis Sasuke. Ya- sekali lagi. Naruto memang menawan. Sasuke sadar kan hal itu. Tapi kenangannya dengan pria itu benar-benar bukan hal yang ingin diingatnya. Benar-benar seperti mempermalukan nama keluarga Uchiha. Uchiha seharusnya tenang, dan Naruto berhasil mengacak-acak Sasuke hanya dengan sebuah senyum, seperti biasa.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Mr. Uzumaki?"

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya Naruto kembali tersenyum, agak misterius kali ini. Tapi masih sama... well-

Sasuke berusaha untuk profesional kali ini, kemarin sudah cukup memalukan- ia sudah empat tahun bekerja di sini. Ia tak boleh tampil memalukan disini. Kalau sampai tidak ini akan benar-benar mencoreng nama keluarganya.

"Santai saja Sasuke, ada beberapa item yang aku butuhkan." Naruto kembali menggunakan aku, dari pada kalimat formal seperti saya, dan well apa katanya? Santai saja Sasuke? Pemuda itu mengingat namanya.

"Apa yang anda butuhkan, Mr. Uzumaki?"

"Naruto saja Sasuke." Naruto berusaha untuk tampak in-formal? "Well- aku butuh beberapa ikat kabel."

Kabel...?

"Well- kami memiliki beberapa, mari saya tunjukkan."

Sasuke agak tenang entah kenapa? Sasuke membawa Naruto pada rak kabel. Lorong terdepan dengan barang- barang elektronik. Naruto hanya terdiam sambil memperhatikan kabel-kabel itu.

"Anda sedang melakukan bisnis di Otto?" Sasuke berusaha bertanya- mencarikan suasana?

"Nope- Aku mengunjungi Otto University untuk bertemu dengan kenalanku."

Kenalan? Naruto memiliki kenalan di Otto University? Well- wajar kan? Naruto adalah tipe orang sosialis, temannya pasti tersebar di seluruh dunia... jangan-jangan suatu hari ia akan kaget karena Naruto kenal Sai atau Sakura?

"Aku agak tertarik dengan divisi pertanian di Otto University, soal rotasi tanaman dan ilmu tanah mereka." Naruto kembali menjelaskan, dan hal itu sedikit banyak pertanyaan yang ada di benak Sasuke.

"Untuk misi memberi makan orang di dunia?"

"Hmm- yeah something like that." ia mengakui dengan setengah tersenyum.

Naruto kembali berfokus pada rak kabel itu, entah apa yang akan Naruto lakukan dengan kabel-kabel itu, well- Naruto jelas tak tampak seperti pengemar DIY, tak berapa lama Naruto telah memilih kabelnya.

"Well- aku rasa ini cukup baik."

"Ada hal lain yang kau perlukan?"

"Aku rasa aku juga butuh selotipe?

Selotip?

"Kau sedang mendekorasi?"

Sasuke agak yakin Naruto bukan tipe orang yang akan turun tangan untuk hal-hal sepele, dia gila mengatur kan? Pasti dia menyuruh orang lain untuk melakukan dekorasi untuknya.

"Nope- bukan dekorasi." Naruto agak menyeringai kali ini, seperti ada kesenangan tersendiri di ujung seringainya, hampir tertawa- adakah hal lucu yang ia katakan?

"Sebelah sini, selotip ada di lorong dekorasi." Sasuke berjalan lebih dahulu, kemudian Naruto mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Apa kau telah lama bekerja disini, Sasuke?" Sasuke merasa suara Naruto agak rendah, belum lagi ia merasa tatapan Naruto agak intens padanya. For God's Sake- kenapa Naruto harus bertingkah seperti itu? "Empat tahun." Sasuke menjawab agak acuh sambil mengambil dua buah selotip lalu memberikannya pada Naruto.

"Thanks."

Kedua tangan itu saling bersentuhan singkat. Naruto tersenyum namun lagi Sasuke tak membalas senyuman itu.

"Ada lagi?" Sasuke entah kenapa ingin segera Naruto pergi dari hadapannya. Seolah semakin cepat semakin baik.

"Beberapa tali, mungkin?"

Sasuke segera bejalan menuju gang lain. "Well kami memiliki beberapa jenis tali- apa tali yang anda inginkan, Mr. Uzumaki?"

"Natural filament rope, 5 yards, please"

Sasuke segera mengukur tali itu sepanjang 5 yard kemudian menguntingnya. Ia harus mengabaikan tatapan Naruto yang seperti ambigu itu. Apa Naruto tahu ia gay? Jangan jangan dia benar-benar bisa membaca pikiran orang?

"Apa kau melakukan pramuka, Sasuke?" Sasuke agak yakin Naruto akan kembali menjahilinya dengan pertanyaan menyebalkan itu.

"Kegiatan berkelompok dan terorganisasi bukan gayaku, Mr. Uzumaki."

"Than- kalau itu bukan gayamu, jadi apa gayamu, Sasuke?" Lagi senyum misterius, Sasuke agak jengah dengan prilaku Naruto- pemuda itu benar-benar menguji batasannya.

"Buku." Apa lagi gayanya? Jika bukan buku untuk apa ia mengambil sastra?

"Buku jenis apa?"

"Sastra klasik. Sastra Inggris terutama."

Sasuke sudah berusaha mengacuhkan Naruto, mengacuhkan cara pemuda itu tersenyum atau ya- cara Naruto bermain dengan dagu atau bibirnya. Sasuke masih tak paham apa yang Naruto pikirkan- dengan sikap dan tatapan anehnya.

"Ada lagi yang anda butuhkan?"

"Hmm- saya tak tahu. Apa yang kau rekomendasikan?"

Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Pemuda itu bertanya apa yang akan ia rekomendasikan? Dia bahkan tak tahu untuk apa Naruto membeli semua bahan-bahan itu.

"Untuk DIY?"

Naruto mengangguk. Sasuke semakin tak habis pikir dengan pria dihadapannya itu.

"Coveralls? Anda tentu tak ingin itu merusak pakaian anda?" Sasuke menatap cara berpakaian pria itu. Tentu Naruto tak ingin jasnya kotor karena DIY yang dilakukannya kan?

"Well-" Naruto menyeringai. "Aku bisa melepaskannya."

"Un... okay no coveralls than... aku tak punya rekomendasi lain."

Pemuda dihadapannya benar-benar... err- apa pemuda itu baru saja menggodanya?

"Aku pikir ini cukup."

* * *

Sasuke membawa Naruto kemeja kasir. Untuk pembayaran dan membungkus barang-barang yang dibeli Naruto.

"Aku lupa berterima kasih atas jawabanmu atas pertanyaan Itachi waktu itu. Well- thanks."

"Aku harap ia sudah baikkan."

"Ya- dia sudah sembuh."

Sasuke selesai memasukkan barang-barang Naruto ke kantong kertas.

"Ia hanya agak kesulitan mendapatkan fotomu."

"Kalau dia membutuhkannya, aku ada disini selama beberapa hari."

"Apa kau punya waktu kosong? Itachi akan sangat senang dengan hal ini."

Sasuke bisa membayangkan bagaimana bila Itachi bisa mendapat foto eksklusif CEO muda ini.

"Aku memiliki waktu senggang disini."

Naruto memberikan kartu namanya. "Hubungi aku sebelum jam 10."

"Untuk fotografinya."

Naruto tersenyum terakhir kalinya pada Sasuke sebelum berjalan keluar dari Minami Hardware. Sasuke memandang pemuda itu. Agak menyesal ia membiarkan pemuda itu pergi. Harus Sasuke akui- ia tertarik pada pemuda bermata safir itu.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

A/N: Chapter dua agak pendekkan ya ;_; terima kasih buat para reviewer yang sudah bersedia mereview ;_; Review lagi ya xD jangan kapok ;3 saya agak sibuk- dan lagi agak mood swigs jadi... updatenya agak mundur dari yang saya inginkan ._. rencana saya sih satu minggu sekali update xD buat yang bingung kenapa ini mirip sama ffn lain ya ini ffn jiplak Novel Fifty Shade of Gray (ada movienya juga #promosi) tapi yaa saya bikin jadi versi Slash-nya xD soal peran ketuker ato agak out of chara- saya minta maaf... tapi saya udh tulis di warning kan ;_; Saya suka Naruto begini- ooc sih tapi suka xD jadi maafkan keegoisan saya #lalala

Next **Chapter 3. Attraction**

* * *

 **Non-log in review reply**

 _Guest_  
Ya- maaf ya saya emang agak sulit menghilangkan typo saya ;_; makasih reviewnya silahkan dinikmati chapter duanya xD

 _Guest_  
Salam kenal Nurin *bow* Makasih pujiannya *kiss* Iya dia sempurna ._. Rencana aku update seminggu sekali kalo ga berhalangan :3 selamat menikmati chapter 2

 _Fuyu no semi_  
;3 semoga chapter dua bisa membuat anda tambah penasaran(?) xD

 _gembel_  
Makasih pujiannya *kiss* selamat menikmati chapter 2

 _QRen_  
haha semoga ga mengecewakan xD

 _EdyBrrr_  
Alasan terselubung? Entah lah? Well penjelasan soal keluarga SasuIta ada dichapter dua ini xD

 _Sinush_  
Makasih pujiannya *kiss* Naru emang mendominasi disini xD Rencana aku update seminggu sekali :3 selamat menikmati chapter 2, iyaa aku juga berharap bisa betah #grin

 _shin_  
iyaaa xD

 _alchemist_  
Iya aku juga entah kenapa klopnya NaruSasu... aku ditengah sadar kok ooc ya... tapi ga akan aku ubah kok, aku udh klop sama NaruSasu untuk ffn ini xD selamat menikmati chapter 2 xD

 _shinji r_  
Maaf #bow aku udh klop sama couple ini ;_; aku tau emang cocok CEOnya Sasu tapi... maaf... maybe next ffn...


	3. Chapter 3 Attraction

**Fifty Shade of Uzumaki**

Tidak ada orang yang pernah membuat sang pemuda bersurai blonde tertarik, seperti pria berobsidian onyx itu. Saat biru langit bertemu dengan langit malam, seolah sang langit malam itu- memiliki attraction tersendiri yang menariknya, agak seperti candu- dalam rupa yang lebih parah, perasaan ini agak anomali untuknya. Somehow dia merasa pria itu akan menjadi 'A Chaos in his Order'.

Jemari kokoh terbungkuskan kulit tan itu memandang salah satu pesan di smartphonenya. Agak ragu membalas pesan tersebut,

From : 08xxxxxxxxx  
To : Uzumaki Naruto  
Title : Fotografi  
'Mr. Uzumaki, Ini Uchiha Sasuke, aku sudah memberi tahu Itachi soal kesediaanmu melakukan fotografi itu, besok jam 11.00 di ballroom 4 di Hotel Otto, apa kau bisa melakukannya?'

Pemuda itu memasukkan nomor itu ke dalam kontaknya atas nama 'Uchiha Sasuke', jemari itu agak ragu menyentuh kata pada touch screennya. Akhirnya ia menekan tombol 'Reply' untuk menjawab pesan singkat itu.

From : Uzumaki Naruto  
To : Uchiha Sasuke  
Title : Re:Fotografi  
'Okay, jam 11.00 di Hotel Otto.  
P.S. Aku harap kau tak keberatan menemaniku makan siang setelah itu.'

Dengan agak ragu pemuda bermata safir itu menekan tombol 'Send' akhirnya.

* * *

Winter Esmé Harper proudly present

'Fifty Shade of Uzumaki'

Genre: Romance, Drama

Rate: T/M

Language: Indonesia

'Naruto' Another Univers

Pair: Naruto x Sasuke

Copyright (c) owner

Warning: Boys Love, Another Univers, OOC (penyesuaian dengan cerita), Typo, etc

If you don't like the story please press the back bottom-

if you like it i just wanna say 'Happy Reading' *smiles*

* * *

Chapter 3. **Attraction**

* * *

Saat Sasuke baru saja mengirim pesan pada Itachi soal, Naruto mau melakukan fotografi untuk Itachi. Beberapa menit kemudian Itachi langsung menghubungi ponsel Sasuke. Itachi bukan hanya terdengar senang dia sangat- excited mengetahui hal ini.

"Jadi kalian baru saja bertemu? Bagaimana dia bisa ada di Otto?"

"Katanya dia ada urusan dengan seseorang di Universitas Otto."

"Bagaimanapun ini kebetulan yang sangat baik- Aku akan minta Dei untuk menjadi fotografer ini. Jadi kapan dia ada waktu?"

"Besok? Dia hanya bilang untuk menghubunginya sebelum jam 10."

Sasuke hanya memberi tahu apa yang di katakan Naruto. Ya- kata kata itu sebelum meninggalkan kasir. Saat Naruto memberikan kartu namanya pada Sasuke.

"Urusan dengan seseorang di Universitas Otto? Divisi pertanian?"

"Ya- begitulah, bagaimana kau bisa tahu, Itachi?"

"Aku pernah dengar desas-desusnya. Ia berencana memberikan dana untuk beberapa penelitian."

"Kebiasan orang kaya, ya kan?"

Sasuke agak geli dengan kenyataan ini. Semua perkataan dan perbuatan pemuda itu agak tidak masuk akal menurutnya.

"Aku dengar dia berencana memberikan empat juta dollar untuk penelitian itu."

"Empat juta dollar? Tampaknya dermawan yang suka membuang-buang uang."

"Ya- kurang lebih. Dia sangat kaya Sasuke- mungkin empat juta dollar bukan apa-apa untuknya."

Sasuke kembali teringat kalimat 'Saya orang yang sangat kaya.' milik tuan muda Uzumaki itu. Tampaknya kalimat itu bukan hanya sekedar kalimat bluffing semata.

"Sas, Dei sudah setuju, jadi di daerah mana dia menginap?"

"Entahlah dia tidak bilang."

"Jadi bagaimana cara kita menghubunginya?"

"Dia memberiku nomor ponselnya."

Itachi terdengar kaget.

"Dia memberimu nomor ponselnya!? Setahuku dia cukup tertutup akan hal privasinya."

"Dia memberiku kartu namanya Itachi."

"Ah- I see. Jadi beri tahu dia jam 11, di ballroom 4, di Hotel Otto."

"Kenapa aku?"

"Kau yang punya nomornya, Sas. Ah- aku harus melanjutkan artikelku, Bye."

* * *

Hubungan telepon itupun terputus sebelum Sasuke sempat protes. For God's Sake, kenapa musti dia yang menghubungi Naruto? Well- Sasuke sudah mengakui (dengan berat hati) bahwa dia tertarik dengan pemuda bermata safir itu- Naruto sebenarnya tidak benar-benar baik, ia sopan, tenang tapi- ya menurut Sasuke, Naruto agak aneh- seperti menyimpan sesuatu rahasia?

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang lalu mengambil handphonenya.

From : Uchiha Sasuke  
To : Uzumaki Naruto  
Title : Fotografi  
'Mr. Uzumaki, aku sudah memberi tahu Itachi soal kesediaanmu melakukan fotografi itu, besok jam 11.00 di ballroom 4 di Hotel Otto, apa kau bisa melakukannya?'

Sesaat setelah Sasuke menekan tombol 'Send'.

"Sas?"

Seorang gadis bersurai blonde dan bermata emerald muncul di sampingnya.

"Hn?"

"Kau belum pulang? Siftmu sudah habis kan?"

Sasuke menatap jam pada handphonenya, "Hn. Aku pulang."

Sasuke melepas kartu pegawainya, mengambil tasnya lalu berjalan keluar dari Minami Hardware. Saat baru saja ia keluar dari toko tersebut sebuah nama yang paling tak ingin dilihatnya terlihat tengah menghubungi dirinya. Sasuke menekan tombol answer dengan agak malas, lalu mendekatkan speaker ke telinganya.

"Mr. Uchiha disini."

"Sasuke, kau sibuk?"

Sasuke menyirit saat mendengar pertanyaan tuan muda Uzumaki itu.

"Tidak. Ada apa?"

"Aku sudah membaca pesanmu- well aku memang sudah membalasnya juga."

Sasuke melihat layar handphonenya- ya memang ada balasan- ia belum membacanya. Toh paling Naruto hanya akan meng-oke-kannya kan?

"Maaf- Saya belum membacanya. Saya baru pulang kerja."

"Ah- begitu rupanya. Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang setelah pemotretan itu. Apa kau tak keberatan?"

Lunch? Naruto meneleponnya untuk mengajaknya makan siang bersama begitu?

"Apa itu tak menggagu jadwalmu, Mr. Uzumaki?"

"Apa kau tak punya waktu?" Sasuke merutuk- jangan membalas pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan Mr. Uzumaki- kurang lebih begitulah.

"Hn." Sasuke berkata tampa berpikir. Makan siang bersama? Tampaknya Naruto memang menggodanya?

"Okay- it's a deal then."

"Aku belum bilang iya, Mr. Uzumaki."

"Hmm.. kau tak menolaknya." Nada suara Naruto nampak seperti agak menahan tawa kali ini.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa."

"Sampai jumpa besok, Sasuke." Naruto berkata dengan nada rendah- agak ramah, hampir seperti tengah menggodanya kali ini. Sasuke pun segera menutup telepon itu. Hell- Naruto benar-bener bersifat agak absurd terhadapnya.

* * *

Otto Hotel adalah hotel yang cukup terkenal- fasilitas dan pelayanan yang baik, terlebih lokasinya yang strategis. Hotel itu merupakan hotel nomor satu di Otto. Sasuke tidak tahu bagaimana cara sang kakak bisa melakukan pemotretan di hotel mahal itu. Saat tiba di meja resepsionis dan Itachi bilang mereka datang untuk melakukan pemotretan bagi Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pria berjas datang lalu mengantar mereka ke ballroom 4.

Ballroom itu tidak terlalu besar- tapi jelas elegan. Dengan gaya agak Eropa kuno, dengan Chandelier Crystal yang menghiasi langit-langit. Entah bagaimana kakaknya bisa membayar untuk menyewa ballroom yang nampak mahal itu.

"Kita punya waktu setengah jam untuk mempersiapkan ballroom ini."

Itachi memerintahkan tim Deidara untuk mengatur pencahayaan- background dan semua untuk pemotretan. Kadang kakaknya akan sangat mendominasi saat bekerja. Tapi ya- kalau ia tak begitu bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bekerja sebaik ini? Ah ya Deidara adalah tetangga kami- teman masa kecil Itachi- ia membuka foto studio, dan Itachi kerap meminta bantuan Deidara untuk pemotretan.

Setelah setengah jam, Naruto datang ke ballroom itu. Sasuke agak terkejut melihat penampilan pemuda itu. Naruto masih terlihat baru saja mandi- rambutnya masih agak berantakkan, jasnya belum di kancing, beberapa kancing kemejanya juga belum terpasang, bahkan dasi pemuda itu belum terlihat.

"Maaf aku ketiduran."

Di belakang Naruto muncul pria berpakaian pelayan (?) muncul sambil membawa dasi- mungkin dasi Naruto.

"Naruto-sama, dasi anda."

"Ah- tolong ya Iruka-san."

Pria yang dipanggil Iruka itupun nampak merapihkan penampilan sang CEO muda, memasangkan dasi tuan muda Uzumaki itu.

"Seharusnya anda berpakaian rapi dulu baru keluar dari kamar, Naruto-sama."

"Maafkan aku Iruka-san."

"Saya tak selamanya akan menjadi butlermu, Naruto-sama."

"Iya-iya aku tahu."

Percakapan itu agak menyita perhatian- pasalnya salah satu pelaku percakapan tersebut adalah tokoh utama dalam pemotretan tersebut. Setelah rapi- Naruto berjalan menuju arah Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Sasuke... -san." Naruto beralih pada pria yang berwajah sama dengan Sasuke, namun jelas agak lebih tua, "Anda pasti, Itachi-san?" Naruto menjulurkan tangannya.

Itachi membalas juluran itu, lalu menjabat tangan sang pemuda blonde.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto tersenyum lalu keduanya melepaskan jabatan tangan itu.

Setelah baju Naruto rapi, pemuda itu kembali pada sosok ramah dan sopannya. Nampaknya sifat agak berbedanya tadi karena ia baru saja bangun?

"Maafkan Naruto-sama. Ia agak berbeda jika baru saja bangun tidur."

Naruto nampak tidak protes. "Jadi apa sebaiknya kita mulai pemotretannya?"

Semua orang di ruangan itu akhirnya sadar tujuan mereka disini- pemotretan. Tampaknya pemuda itu mempunyai impact sendiri bagi para gadis (dan beberapa pria) di team Deidara, sehingga suasana agak err- awkward tadi. Naruto memang menawan dengan busana rapinya- tapi nampaknya ia akan jauh lebih sexy bila agak berantakan- terkesan agak urakan dan berantakan namun menggoda?

"Sebelah sini, Mr. Uzumaki."

Pemotretan berjalan lancar- sangat lancar malah. Itachi bahkan berkomentar secara berbisik pada Sasuke, Naruto akan cocok menjadi model majalah mode, mungkin sebaiknya pemuda itu berhenti berbisnis dan menjadi artis saja. Senyum Naruto natural, aura menyenangkan dan keprofesionalannya tak bisa dipandang sebelah mata. Pemotretan tampa hambatan- Itachi sangat puas dengan gambar-gambar yang di dapatnya.

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya, Mr. Uzumaki." Itachi menghampiri Naruto pada akhir pemotretan.

"Kebetulan aku memiliki waktu senggang hari ini."

Sasuke menangkap adanya death glare yang dilontarkan Iruka pada Naruto atas kata-katanya barusan.

"Ah iya- aku lupa memperkenalkan, ini-" Naruto menunjuk Iruka. "-Umino Iruka, butler sekaligus sekretarisku."

"Iruka-san, mereka Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Itachi dari majalah 'Company'."

"Aku tahu. PR perusahan sudah menceritakan tentang hal ini pada saya, Naruto-sama."

"Jadi ayo pergi Sasuke."

Kedua pria dewasa itu menatap Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian. Nampak bingung.

"Aku akan pulang setelah makan siang, Iruka-san."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan, tuan muda."

"Kami permisi kalau begitu."

Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke untuk mengikutinya. Sasuke menatap Naruto agak bingung- sifat pemuda itu agak berbeda. Agak lebih playful- masih ramah namun ya- berbeda.

* * *

Naruto membawa Sasuke ke sebuah cafe di sebelah Hotel Otto, Paris Baguette Cafe, Sasuke tahu cafe ini, cafe itu baru dibuka bulan lalu dan ya- tempat itu cukup terkenal, Sakura kerap bercerita padanya ia ingin sesekali hang out disana. Tapi harga makanan maupun minuman di cafe itu tak terlalu bersahabat dengan kantong anak kuliahan jadi ya- keinginan Sakura satu itu belum terlaksa sampai hari ini. Tapi mengingat siapa yang membawa Sasuke kemari mungkin cafe macam ini adalah tempat yang biasa bagi Naruto.

"Aku harap kau tak keberatan kita ngopi dulu sebelum makan siang- kebiasaan yang sulit dihilangkan."

"No problem."

Naruto membukakan kursi untuk Sasuke- sikap gentelman yang agak khas dengan pria itu mungkin? Sasuke ingat bagaimana pemuda pirang itu berinisiatif membukakan pintu untuknya- atau saat mempersilahkan dirinya untuk jalan lebih dahulu. Ya sikap gentleman- tapi itu agak menyebalkan, Sasuke merasa Naruto memperlakuakannya seperti perempuan.

"Ingin sesuatu?"

"Kopi hitam?"

Sasuke merasa sangat benar-benar ingin segera pergi dari hadapan pria ini- suasananya agak canggung. Sangat canggung dalam kasusnya- walau ia nampak setidaknya berhasil mengelabui dengan wajah soticnya.

"Makanan mungkin?"

"Setelah ini kita akan makan siang Nar- Mr. Uzumaki."

"Kau boleh memanggilku Naruto- kita teman kan?"

"Err.. sure, Naruto." Naruto tersenyum lalu berjalan ke arah kasir.

"Sasuke?" Seorang gadis dengan seorang pria yang Sasuke kenal berjalan ke arah pemuda itu.

"Sakura...?"

* * *

"Jadi dia pacarmu?-" Naruto mulai bicara setelah Sakura dan ya- temannya pergi. "-gadis tadi maksudku."

"Sakura? No- dia temanku. Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir bahwa dia pacarku?" Sasuke tertawa agak renyah- Sakura? Pacarnya? Yang benar saja- mereka memang dekat tapi jelas bagi Sasuke, Sakura lebih cocok menjadi keluarganya dari pada kekasihnya.

"Cara dia memandangmu- tatapan gadis yang jatuh cinta menurudku."

"Dia sedang jalan dengan pria lain tadi Naruto."

"Cemburu?" Naruto tersenyum- agak menyebalkan bagi Sasuke. Pemuda itu benar berusaha mengejeknya.

"Nope."

"I see." Naruto menyuput expressonya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan yang pria?"

Sasuke agak kesal dengan sikap si pirang- setelah pertanyaan konyolnya pemuda itu masih bisa setenang itu. Naruto baru saja seolah bertanya apa dia berkencan dengan Sai? Holy Crap... Pemuda itu benar-benar mengetahui penyimpangannya kah?

"Dia pacar gadis itu?"

"Kami bertiga berteman."

"Ah- I see."

Bicara dengan Naruto agak menguras ketenangan Sasuke- Sasuke baru saja gugup bahwa Naruto tahu tentang rahasianya- tapi pemuda itu hanya lagi-lagi mengerjainya.

"Kau terlihat agak gugup."

"Dan aku menemukan kau sangat menyebalkan."

Naruto tak protes pada keluhan Sasuke dan justru malah tertawa. "Aku suka kejujuranmu."

"Sudah cukup lama aku tidak berkomunikasi normal dengan orang seumuranku. Dan menurudku kau menyenangkan untuk di ajak berbicara. Aku harap kau tak tersingung dengan caraku."

"..." Sasuke tidak menjawab- ia hanya terdiam. "Kau agak berbeda-"

"Pardon me?"

"Saat kau baru bangun- butlermu juga bertata demikian."

Naruto lagi tersenyum- ia telah mengerti apa maksud perkataan Sasuke, "Aku selalu memisahkan masalah pekerjaan dengan kehidupan pribadiku- anggaplah tadi kau melihat sisi pribadiku."

"Jadi apa percakapan kita sekarang ini juga adalah 'masalah pekerjaan'?"

Naruto nampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. Pertemuan pertama mereka memang berbasis 'bisnis' tapi kini mereka tengah minum kopi bersama- ia tak bisa bilang ini 'bisnis' tapi pertemana pribadi- juga agak sepertinya bukan.

"Kau temanku Sasuke." Naruto berkata akhirnya. Sasuke terdiam mendengar pernyatan Naruto- entah ia harus bahagia atau sedih atas pernyataan itu.

"Ceritakan tentang dirimu, Sasuke."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kita temankan? Aku rasa kau sudah tahu tentangku- dan aku ingin tahu tentangmu."

"Ibuku sudah meninggal enam tahun yang lalu. Sekarang aku tinggal bersama Itachi dan ibu tiriku."

"Ayahmu?"

"Ia sekarang tinggal di Sugi- bersama pacarnya."

Naruto mengerutkan kening pada Sasuke.

"Ayahku sedikit hopelessly romantic. Setelah ibuku meninggal- ia terus berganti kekasih. Katanya guna mencari kekasih sejatinya setelah ibuku."

"Cinta sejati hanya akan di temukan sekali dalam seumur hidupmu." Sasuke agak kaget dengan quotes sang Uzumaki muda. "Begitulah kata ayahku."

"Aku juga berpikir demikian." Kali ini Naruto yang terkejut.

"Tak perlu terkejut begitu- bagaimanapun aku seorang sastrawan." Kedua pemuda itu terdiam. "Jadi sekarang giliran kau bercerita."

"Kita lanjutkan setelah kita pindah tempat- ini sudah agak siang- kita harus makan."

* * *

Ketika pelayan melihat wajah Naruto- pelayan berpakaian rapih itu segera membawa kami masuk ke sebuah ruangan makan. Tampaknya Naruto sudah mem-book ruangan itu sebelumnya. Terlihat dari dua gelas champagne yang sudah rapih diatas meja. Pelayan itu membukakan kursi bagi kami- memasangkan selembar serbet untuk menjadi coverall.

"Aku sudah memesan makanannya sebelum ini. Aku harap sesuai dengan seleramu." Naruto berkata sambil meminum champagnenya.

Makanan pertama yang muncul adalah garlic bread. Disusul oleh salad dan zupa soup. Table manners- Sasuke tak pernah paham kenapa orang kaya harus terbelenggu dengan hal-hal konyol seperti ini. Steak dan pudding menyusul setelah tak berapa lama- lengkap sudah makanan yang akan mereka makan.

"Tak perlu memperhatikan table manners- ini lounges pribadi tak akan ada yang melihat."

"Kau pikir aku tak tahu table manners?" Sasuke menjawab sengit.

"Maafkan kelancanganku."

"Tch..." Sasuke kesal- ia merasa agak direndahkan oleh Naruto. Mungkin Table manners Naruto boleh sangat baik- tapi pemuda itu terlalu melukai harga dirinya.

"Ayah dan ibuku adalah seorang pengusaha sepertiku. Aku rasa kau tahu Namikaze, Ltd. dan Uzumaki Corp., Namikaze, Ltd. adalah perusahaan ayahku lalu Uzumaki Corp. adalah perusahaan ibuku. Sama sepertiku mereka tinggal di Konoha. Walau aku memilih tinggal di Condo dari pada tinggal di Manor House."

"Kalian tinggal terpisah?"

"Ya- aku rasa aku cukup dewasa untuk tinggal sendiri."

"Kau punya kakak?"

"Ya- kakakku bekerja di Namikaze, Ltd. dia akan menjadi penerus perusahaan itu kelak."

"Lalu kau akan menjadi penerus Uzumaki, Corp.?"

"Aku sudah memiliki perusahaan sendiri Sasuke."

"Tapi Uzumaki, Corp. adalah perusahaan ke 3 terbesar di Konoha."

"Aku sudah membangun kerajaanku sendiri Sasuke. Uzumaki, Corp akan jatuh ke orang lain yang tepat nantinya." Naruto nampak agak kesal dan marah. "Maaf- aku tidak terlalu suka membahas perusahaan keluargaku."

Naruto nampak agak menyesal- nadanya memang agak tinggi tadi.

"Aku berdiri di sini atas usahaku- bukan karena kedua orang tuaku."

"Jadi kau memiliki kekasih Naruto?" Sasuke mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Aku- tidak melakukan hal seperti itu." Naruto tertawa kali ini. "Aku tak melakukan hal classic seperti berpacaran."

"Maksudmu?"

Naruto tersenyum agak misterius, sepertinya ia masih menyimpan sebuah rahasia. "Kau sendiri? Apa kau memiliki kekasih Sasuke."

"Aku- aku tidak bisa memiliki kekasih."

Naruto menyiritkan dahinya- jelas bingung dengan maksud pernyatan Sasuke. "Tidak bisa?"

"Aku- belum siap come out." Kalimat itu begitu saja keluar dari mulut Sasuke tampa bisa pria itu hentikan. "Maksudku-..." Sasuke terdiam.

"Kau seorang gay, Sasuke?"

Naruto memperjelas pernyataan Sasuke. Argh- bertama malunya pria bersurai arang itu. Rahasia terbesarnya begitu lancar ia lantunkan di hadapan Naruto. Sasuke menggangguk.

Naruto mengesekkan jari telunjuknya pada bibirnya- tatapannya agak cemas.

"Kau sudah selesai makan?"

Sasuke menggangguk lagi. Damn- Naruto sama sekali tak mengomentari penyimpangan seksualnya, ia bahkan tak bertanya sambil bercanda apa Sasuke tertarik pada dirinya tau tidak, ini terlalu menyesakkan. Sasuke merasa lebih baik ia di hina daripada Naruto hanya dia seperti ini.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Hanya begini sajakah? Setelah Sasuke mengakui tentang orientasinya? Naruto hanya akan mengantarnya pulang? Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Jemari tan itu mengangkat kepala Sasuke. Mempertemukan langit siangnya dengan langit malam Sasuke. Keduanya menatap dalam-dalam satu sama lain. Naruto mengusap pipi putih Sasuke.

"I can't, Sasuke."

Jemari itu turun dari pipi Sasuke menuju bibir merah ranum sang submissive. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran pria blonde di hadapannya itu, tapi tatapan itu- cara Naruto menyentuhnya, bolehkah ia berharap?

"I'm not the right man for you."

Apapun yang Naruto lakukan benar-benar menyimpang dengan apa yang pemuda itu tengah perbuat. Bagaimana mata safir itu memandang Sasuke- atau bagaimana jemari itu menggoda sang submissive. Sasuke berharap pemuda itu akan mengecupnya. Naruto terlalu mempermainkan perasaannya.

"I must let you go."

Naruto menjauhi Sasuke. Keduanya sama-sama tengah dalam konflik batin. Jelas keduanya saling tertarik- saling menarik. Namun Naruto jelas memiliki konflik batin yang membuat Sasuke ikut memiliki konflik batin.

"Terima kasih atas makanan dan fotografinya." Sasuke meletakkan serbet itu di atas kursi. "Saya permisi." Sasuke berjalan ke arah pintu- bermaskud meninggalan suasanya menyebalkan itu.

"Sasuke-" Panggilan itu menghentikan langkah Uchiha bungsu. "Semoga beruntung untuk ujianmu."

F*ck- Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan restoran itu. Itu adalah penolakkan terburuk yang pernah dia dapat- ini pertama kalinya ia berusaha membuka diri dan lihat apa yang dia dapat? Sasuke tahu Naruto bukan Gay seperti dirinya- tapi bagaimanapun bagaimana bisa Naruto menolaknya dengan cara sepeti itu? Memberi dia harapan lalu berkata aku musti membiarkannya pergi? Shit! Penolakkan macam apa itu?

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah Sasuke langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya- membuka buku untuk belajar. Buku adalah hal yang disukainya- jadi Sasuke berharap buku dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kejadian barusan. Ia tak bisa menceritakan hal ini pada siapapun. Sasuke merasa bodoh- benar benar bodoh, mungkin saja perasaaanya ini bukan suka, jika saja ia tidak come out mungkin saja ia dan Naruto masih bisa berteman. Mungkin terus menjadi perandaian Sasuke sejenak- namun ya- bagaimanapun ini sudah terjadi. Nasi telah menjadi bubur. Naruto sudah tahu soal dirinya- soal ketertarikkannya pada pemuda bermata safir itu.

"Sas?" Itachi tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kamar Sasuke. "Tumben tak membuat kopi dulu."

"Aku baru minum kopi, Itachi."

"Dengan Naruto?"

"Ya-"

"Bagaimana makan siang kalian?"

"Makanan biasa- khas orang angkuh dengan table manners mereka."

"Well- bagaimanapun Naruto pemilik perusahaan ke lima terbesar di Konoha."

Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. "Well- sebaiknya aku membiarkanmu sendiri." Sosok pemuda yang lebih dewasa itupun berlalu. Meninggalkan Sasuke dalam keheningan ruangan itu.

* * *

"So- gimana testmu hari ini, Sasuke?" Wanita bersurai merah muda itu bertanya.

Ya- ujian akhir mereka baru saja di selengarakan- kini mereka bertiga, Sasuke, Sakura, dan Sai tengah duduk-duduk di cafetaria. Mereka baru saja melewati neraka akhir sebelum kelulusan mereka.

"Kau bertanya?" Sai yang justru menjawab.

"Sai." Sakura melirik sinis teman baiknya itu. Sakura memang berniat mengajak Sasuke berbicara- gadis itu merasa Sasuke lebih pendiam. Biasa memang pendiam tapi ini lebih diam. Yang di beri pandangan sinis hanya memandang pandangan itu sebelah mata. "So Party tonight?"

Sakura mendelik- Sai benar-benar party animal, Sakura agak heran apa benar pemuda itu benar-benar sepupu dengan Sasuke, mereka terlalu berbeda. "Aku tak ikut." Si gadis menjawab sengit.

"Kencan dengan kekasih barumu?"

"Sembarangan." Sakura mencuri padangan pada Sasuke, berharap pemuda itu tak mendengar omongan ngawur Sai.

Sasuke dilain pihak nampak tak memperhatikan pembicaraan dua sahabatnya itu.

"Sas, ayolah- sesekali ke bar tak akan membuatmu mati."

Bar?

* * *

So- disini dia, di salah satu Gay Bar di Otto. Sasuke mungkin menggira dirinya sudah gila.

Kusagakure Bar adalah gay bar yang cukup terkenal- Sai yang menceritakan ini padanya. Gay bar yang paling terkenal di Otto dalam kamus Sai artinya benar-benar terkenal. Rasanya ia ingin merutuk diri dalam hati. Bagaimana ia bisa berakhir disini? Apa dia sudah gila? Dia sudah siap come out begitu? Hanya karena kejadian waktu itu- pikiran dia sekacau itu? Yang benar saja, mau di kemanakan nama keluarganya?

"Welcome."

Seorang pria berpakaian pelayan menyambutnya. Pelayan itu mengambil coat Sasuke lalu Sasukepun belalu masuk kedalam bar itu. Ia berjalan ke arah salah satu bartender lalu mulai memesan minuman.

"Dry Gin."

Entah sudah berapa gelas yang pria bersurai malam itu habiskan dalam beberapa waktu ini- jujur alkohol memperbaikki moodnya yang kurang baik akhir-akhir ini. Sasuke merasa ia bukan seperti dirinya lagi.

"Sendirian saja?" Sebuah suara familiar mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dari gelas birnya.

* * *

A/N: Selamat datang di chapter 3~ Pertama-tama saya pengen minta maap ._. lama? Pasti... pendek? Iya ;_; aku agak ragu ngepost chapter ini- karena berbagai alasan... I'm a coward anyway... kedua aku pengen say thanks buat para reviewer yang bersedia mereview~ para reader juga thanks xD Aku senang respon tentang ffn ini baik xD Aku sadar ffn ini lack of originality- aku tidak membantah. Tapi seiring berjalannya cerita sedikit-banyak agak saya ubah- karena gimanapun cerita orinya kan Straight dan cerita saya Slash xD jadi aku harap kalian ga masalah dengan perubahan yang pelan-pelan. Menurudku chapter ini udah agak lain- makannya aku agak takut ngepostnya, aku harap ga mengecewakan. Soal ada ga BDSM... *cough* gimana ya *blush* yang pasti nanti akan ganti rate... lama update *cry* dan ending macam apa itu? Love you All *kiss*

* * *

Non-Log In Corner (addition: yang pake akun aku balas di PM)

Guest  
Well adalah kata kesayanganku... maaf jadi kebawa ke sini xD well well well *laugh*

QRen  
Ini Chapter 3nya semoga ga mengecewakan~ Iyaa terimakasih dukungannya

Guest  
Maaf yaaa Well itu ibarat 'datebayo' si dobe buatku ._. jadi kebawa haha maap~

Sinush  
Obsesi xD aku suka kata-kata itu. Pasti ada sesuatu dong ._. Kalo ga ff ini mana isa lanjut. Loh kok BDSM bisa aja dia mau betulin lampu hotel *smiles innocently* (baca: sok inosen) Imajinasi kamu bagus kok~ boleh di lanjutkan #eh? Iyaaa makasih dukungan e~ Sampai jumpa lagi juga~ Salam hangat!~

little lily  
Arigatou sudah menyukai ff abstrak(?) ini~ Aku akan perbaikki sebisaku soal typo~ Iya aku juga udh cintah pair ini kok xD ga akan aku ganti~

green  
Aku harap di chapter ini udah berkurang. Agak sulit menghilangan kebiasan kalimat Well itu xD Engak kok aku engak merasa di flame ._. Ini sesuatu yang membangun menurudku *smiles* Thank you pujiannya~

little lily  
Hai lagi~ Iya Sasunya udah belok xD

gembel  
Soal panjangnya, typonya juga... saya usahakan kedepannya~ Perubahan terjadi sedikit demi sedikit kan xD Semoga chapter 3nya ga mengecewakan ._.

Juliana Agatha  
Gyaaa futachi -_- kamu jadi baca? Udah aku bilang jangan dibaca e -_- Yes, i fully aware of that. Tapi karena kamu yang ngomong aku ga trima *lol* kidding loh~ I will do my best futachi *kiss*

noorikha  
BDSM ya? Sebenernya sih aku mau bilang ada- tapi aku belom siap nulisnya xD Bukan ga bisa- belom siap aja... Tapi akan ada pergantian rate ini bisa aku garansikan xD

Ns gues  
Semoga tak mengecewakan untuk chapter ini ._. jangan tabok aku karena tidak menjadikan ciuman itu terjadi *lol*

alchemist  
Pasti chapter ini lebih kesel? *lol* #ditabokalchemist maafkan kebiasan jelek saya untuk satu ini xD Semoga ga mengecewakan untuk Chapter 3 ini~

shin  
Kali ini super lama updatenya ._. maap~ Wah syukur kalo beda ._. soalnya ada yang bilang masih kelise xD Update kilat... diusakanan ;_;

EdyBrrr  
Soal sengaja atau tidaknya pertemuan itu- mari kita simpan saja xD Soal lemon. Ada pergantian rate nantinya... jadi pasti ada... xD

Guest  
Ky? *bingung*

nurin  
Yaaay xD moga-moga ga mengecewakan ._. Naru sih ngakunya ga belok xD Sasu belok kok xD Soal tertarik- kayaknya keduanya saling tertarik xD Makasih dukungan e

naru freak  
Persis? Ya agak klise sih ya *meringkuk di pojokkan* Iya Naruto punya pemikiran 'seks' yang sama seperti abang Gray *lol* Sequel ato engaknya... Lihat kedepannya xD

Keyla  
Rencana sih chapter depan... rencana loh ya xD

Guest  
Wah soal Pair jujur aku suka dua-duanya xD tapi untuk ff ini NaruSasu udh aku putuskan begitu xD Soal Sasuke Imut aku setuju kok xD

karayukii  
Haha terinspirasi ya... terima kasih sarannya~ akan saya ganti xD Well semoga ga mengecewakan *lol*

tsuyu  
Terimakasih reviewnya~ Makasih pujiannya~ FSOG aku cuman nonton xD Novelnya kayaknya terlalu panjang ;_; Soal Pair aku sebenernya pihak netral~ i ship both~ tapi untuk ff ini emang aku mutusin NaruSasu~ Sasunya aku usaha seIC mungkin walau pasti ya tetep OOC sih *meringkuk dipojokkan* Semoga ke depannya ga mengecewakan~ Soal beta reader- agak sulit. Aku jarang punya temen fujo ._. Diusahakan di update sebisanya *bow*

Fuyu no semi  
Aduh iyaa chapter 2 emang agak sedikit tapi itu awal penting menurudku xD

airahara  
Wah makasih ya *kiss* pujiannya sama doanya *lol* (buat NaruSasu maksudku) xD

shinji r  
Diusakana update sebisanya~

Sora  
Thank you~ okay okay~

sasuchan  
Aku nonton FSOG di torrent kamu download aja disana xD #malahpromosi Makasih sudah mendukung pair ini xD Semoga ga mengecewakan xD

DeidaraChan  
Menurudku bukan kayaknya lagi sih ._.

DeidaraChan  
Hai lagi~ Imaginasi yang baik xD saya mendukung anda xD


	4. Chapter 4 Reproach

****Fifty Shade of Uzumaki****

Dentingan balok es yang bersimbukkan dengan gelas kaca adalah saksi bisu- kebimbangan sang tuan muda Uzumaki. Mata safirnya memilih melanglang buana menatap langit malam tak berbintang di luar jendela itu. Jangan tanyakan apa sebabnya pemuda (yang katanya adalah) pemenggang kategori 'the most attractive entrepreneur of Konoha' bisa berakhir di tempat bernama bar tersebut, pikirannya agak kacau dan akhirnya- disinilah dia duduk di salah satu bar ditemani dengan segelas Kros Vodka, merek favoritenya. Baru kali ini saja pemuda itu merasakan hal ini, dan penyebabnya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pria berobsedian yang tadi siang di ajaknya makan bersama.

Kini pemuda itu tengah berada di salah satu bar kenamaan yang berada di Otto, dengan segelas Vodka yang menemaninya di waktu 'senggangnya' itu. Sebenarnya bisa saja pemuda itu menenggelamkan dirinya dalam tumpukkan dokumen yang harus di kajinya, mengingat tumpukkan dokuman yang di bawa Iruka-san ke hotelnya tadi pagi, ia pria yang sangat sibuk dan agak workaholic, tentu dokumen itu akan menjadi pelarian manis dari kebimbangannya. Namun ya kini pemuda itu duduk di salah satu meja bar, bersama Vodkanya, sendirian ditemani kekudusannya (kekhusyukkannya?) sendiri, tampa memperdulikan dentaman music disco yang mengelilinginya, ataupun para pengaggumnya yang menatapnya penuh harap mendapatkan perhatian pemuda itu barang sebentar saja. Saling menyelami kekosongan hati masing-masing bila beruntung, atau mungkin berakhir ke tempat yang lebih private?

Tuan muda Uzumaki itu akhirnya memandang ke sekelilingnya- iris biru langitnya membulat saat bersimbukkan pada sebuah sosok familiar.

* * *

Winter Esmé Harper proudly present

'Fifty Shade of Uzumaki'

Genre: Romance, Drama

Rate: T/M (ga tau yang mana xD)

Language: Indonesia

'Naruto' Alternative Univers

Pair: Naruto x Sasuke, Kyuubi x Itachi slight

Copyright (c) owner

 **Warning** : **Boys Love** , Another Univers, OOC (penyesuaian dengan cerita), Typo, etc

If you don't like the story please press the back bottom-  
if you like it i just wanna say 'Happy Reading' *smiles*

* * *

 **Chapter 4. Reproach**

* * *

"Sendirian saja?"

Sebuah suara yang familiar terdengar oleh Sasuke, pemuda itupun membalikkan badannya kemudian menemukan sosok sang kakak disana.

"Itachi!?"

Kaget? Tentu saja pria bersurai malam itu kaget mendapai sang kakak berada di sini- maksudnya ayolah itu gay bar. Bagaimana sang kakak bisa ada disana? Dan Hell! Itachi bahkan nampak santai kemudian duduk di sebelah dirinya seperti tak ada kejadian apapun.

"Tequila, _Extra Añejo_ (1)." Itachi memesan segelas minuman pada sang bartender.

Sasuke memandang kakaknya tidak percaya, pria yang di hormatinya sebagai kakak, kenapa Itachi biasa ada di sini. "Bagai-"

"Bagaimana aku bisa ada disini?" Itachi memotong perkatan Sasuke. "Jawabannya simple- aku mengikutimu. So- Gay Bar, huh?"

Sasuke menunduk. Itachi benar-benar orang terakhir yang Sasuke inginkan mengetahui oriantasi seksualnya. Sasuke merutuki kebodohannya. Seharusnya ia tak seburu-buru ini- mencari pelarian yang salah, padahal bukan ia benar-benar sudah kehabisan option. Ia hanya mengambil pilihan terburuk dalam hidupnya, ia rasa ia sudah cukup sial mengakui soal dirinya pada Naruto. Kini ia benar-benar merasa dipecundangi.

"Tak perlu bertampang seperti dunia telah berakhir begitu, Sas." Itachi menyuput Tequilanya. "Aku tak mempermasalahkan orientasimu."

Sasuke masih terdiam- lebih tepatnya mungkin bingung harus berkata apa. Mungkin pikirannya terlalu kacau sehingga ia tak benar-benar bisa berpikiran jernih. Ia bisa saja mengelak, bisa saja ia lari- seperti bagaimana ia lari dari perasaanya sebelum rasa itu sempat terucap dari bibirnya- walau ia yakin pemuda pirang itu tahu apa maksdunya.

"Uzumaki Naruto, huh?" Sebuah nama yang tak ingin di dengar Sasuke terucap dari mulut sang kakak. "Aku bisa melihat kenapa kau bisa jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu."

"Kau tidak mengerti Itachi." Sebuah kalimat akhirnya meluncur dari bibir Sasuke yang sendari tadi hanya mengatup.

"Dia bukan gay, Sasuke."

"Aku tahu." Sasuke menegak habis segelas Gin di hadapannya. "Aku sangat tahu."

Bagaimana dirinya bisa selemah ini? Ia merasa seperti perempuan dengan segala perasaan labil mereka. Seolah seluruh logikanya di ambil alih oleh perasaannya dan itu sangat menjijikkan bagi dirinya. Uchiha Sasuke bukan gadis labil yang putus cinta, seharusnya ia bisa lebih tenang mengambil keputusan, dengan logika, tampa terseret perasaan. Persetan dengan perasaannya.

"Aku menyukainya. Aku tak bisa membantah itu." Sasuke agak terkejut kalimat itu begitu lancar keluar dari mulutnya, tak sesulit yang ia bayangkan rupanya.

Itachi menyeringai mendengar pengakuan sang adik. "Lalu dia menolakmu?"

"Tidak. Maksudku- aku bahkan belum mengatakan perasaanku." Sasuke memainkan bibir gelasnya. "Ia tahu aku akan mengatakannya, ia menghindarinya sebelum aku sempat berkata."

Kini keduanya terdiam, Sasuke kembali pada memori memalukan itu, sedang Itachi nampak kaget dengan pengakuan sang adik. Ia berpikir Naruto sudah menolak sang adik, namun ternyata Sasuke bahkan belum menyatakan perasaanya dan adiknya sudah sedepresi ini? Bagaimana bila sudah di tolak? Bunuh diri kah?

"Ah ya ada paket untukmu." Itachi mengeluarkan sebuah box dari tas kerjanya, lalu menaruhnya di meja depan Sasuke. "Paket tampa nama pengirim."

Sasuke mengambil paket itu kemudian merobek bungkusnya. Ia menemukan sebuah buku dengan cover yang cukup vulgar.

" _Lady Chatterley's Lover_ (2)?" Sasuke menatap sang kakak. Sang kakak mengeleng.

Sasuke membuka cover buku tersebut. Sebuah novel ternyata. Agak terbelalak melihat tanggal cetak buku tersebut.

"Kenapa?"

"Ini cetakan pertama. Tahun 1926." Seketika itu Sasuke sadar siapa pengirim novel tersebut. "Apa mau pria itu?"

"Kau tahu siapa pengirimnya?"

"Kita tahu siapa pengirimnya, Itachi." Sasuke menjawab pertanya Itachi agak sengit.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau membacanya."

"Aku tahu novel ini. Aku pernah mendengarnya dari teman sekampusku. Ini novel erotis. Untuk apa dia mengerimiku novel yang memalukan dunia persastraan ini?" Sasuke agak membanting novel itu ke meja di hadapannya. Ia jelas kesal, apa si bodoh itu menghinanya? Mengirimi novel yang seperti ini benar-benar kurang ajar.

"Jadi kau mau bagaimana, Sasu?"

"Tentu saja aku akan mengembalikan novel ini pada nya, Itachi." Sasuke mengambil nove itu kemudian segera beranjak dari kursinya bergerak menuju tempat yang lebih sepi.

* * *

Sasuke memandang deretan nomor yang terpampang di layarnya. Ia agak ragu menekan tombol dial berwarna hijau itu. Tadi ia memang termakan amarah, kini ia kembali bimbang. Ia memandang novel pada ngenggamannya. Apa sebaiknya ia membaca novel itu terlebih dahulu? Ia tahu kurang lebih isi novel itu, novel yang menceritakan soal cinta terlarang, antara suami, istri, dan selingkuhan sang istri, dikemas dengan bahasa dewasa dan erotis. Sasuke merasa ia harus mengurungkan niatnya menelepon pria pirang itu. Ia tak tahu sekarang jam berapa, mungkin saja pria itu sudah tertidur. Sasuke mengingat kepribadaian pemuda itu saat baru bangun tidur. Mungkin tak buruk- ia bisa mendengar sisi lain dari Naruto kan? Akhirnya Sasuke memencet tombol dial tersebut.

"Uzumaki Naruto, yang berbicara disini."

Sasuke terdiam mendengar suara Naruto, suara khas itu- entah kenapa suara itu begitu memabukkan.

"Sasuke?" Naruto berkata lagi dengan suara ramah. Samar-samar Sasuke dapat mendengar suara dentuman musik disco- pemuda itu juga berada di bar, huh? Bermain wanita pasti- pikir Sasuke jelek.

"Kenapa kau mengirim buku itu?"

"Nampaknya, kau tengah berada di bar, Sasuke." Naruto berkata dengan nada agak cemas?

Sasuke merutuk kebiasaan pemuda itu, ia tengah bertanya disini- Sasuke rasanya ingin menapar wajah tan itu. Jangan memjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan.

"Kau juga kan?" Sasuke berkata tak mau kalah.

"Ya." Naruto menjawab singkat. "Kau ada di bar mana?"

"Bar di Otto."

Naruto tertawa singkat mendengar jawaban Sasuke. "Aku tahu Sasuke. Di bar apa?"

"Apa pedulimu."

"Aku hanya penasaran."

"Kau tak perlu tahu." Sasuke berkata dingin.

"Bagaimana kau akan pulang?" Naruto kini mengubah topik.

"Aku akan pulang sesukaku."

"Jadi di bar mana kau berada sekarang Sasuke?"

Sasuke mendelik. Pria itu benar-benar tidak sopan. "Kenapa kau mengirimiku buku itu?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, beritahu aku di bar mana kau ada, sekarang." Naruto berkata agak memerintah.

"Begitukah caramu bertanya pada orang lain?"

"Teme."

"Dobe."

Keduanya terdiam, beberapa saat.

"Aku ada di Gay Bar. Kau puas?"

"Aku bertanya nama barmu, Sasuke." Nada suara Naruto agak disparate.

"Good night, Mr. Uzumaki." Sasuke memutuskan sambungan telepon tersebut. Sasuke mengacak rambutnya. Naruto sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Mission Fail.

* * *

Sasuke berjalan kembali ke kursinya. Itachi masih duduk disana, namun tak lagi sendirian. Seorang pemuda tampan bersurai merah dan bermata violet kini duduk di samping Itachi. Hack! Baru berapa memit di tinggal Itachi kini sudah di _Hint_ (3）oleh orang lain.

"Itachi. Maaf menunggu." Sasuke duduk di tempatnya kembali.

"Ah- kau tak sendirian." Pemuda bersurai merah itu agak kaget. "Aku pikir bisa membawamu ke _second floor_ (4). Mungkin di _tearoom_ (5) kalau kau suka."

Itachi nampak memutar bola matanya. "Jadi kau mau membawaku ke second floor, Kurama?"

"Ya tentu- kalau kau tak keberatan."

Sasuke kini bingung. Nampaknya pemuda merah yang dipanggil Itachi dengan sebutan Kurama itu mungkin bukan pemuda yang menggoda kakaknya, nampaknya mereka saling mengenal jadi Sasuke memilih tak peduli kemudian mulai membuka novel digenggamannya kemudian membacanya.

"Nampaknya partnermu terlalu dingin? Diam saja saat kau di goda pria lain" Pemuda itu melirik Sasuke.

"Dia adikku, Kurama." Itachi memandang gelas kosongnya. "And sorry Kurama, i'm _not swing over-there_ (6)." Itachi berusaha menyelesaikan permasalahan kesalapahaman pria di sampingnya itu. Pemuda merah itu begitu saja duduk di sampingnya, memesankannya sebuah minuman lalu mulai menggodanya dari tadi. Seenaknya memperkenalkan diri lalu mulai nyerocos tidak jelas.

"Guess so, than why you're here Mr. _Bent_ (7)?"

Itachi kembali memutar bola matanya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud pemuda itu, Mr. Bent entah apa arti kata itu. Pemuda itu benar-benar membuatnya jengah. "Tak bisakah kau hanya pergi. Dan jangan menggagguku."

Kurama akhirnya nampak menyerah kemudian bangkit dari kursi disamping Itachi kemudian bermaksud pergi, namun nampaknya langkanya berhenti.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu Ky- emm Kurama." Sebuah suara familiar didengar ketiga orang tersebut.

"Kau yang sibuk dengan telepon sialanmu itu."

"Screw you! Don't ever invite me to do your random _cruising_ (8) habit of your, bastard. I gotta go."

Awalnya Sasuke masih fokus pada novelnya. Namun ketika merasa suara itu benar-benar familiar terdengar di gendang telinganya. Sasuke akhirnya mencari sosok yang memanggil Kurama. Dan apalah kata kebetulan sial yang terjadi- sosok familiar bersimbukkan di hadapan Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

"Ehem- kalian saling mengenal?" Kurama membuka pembicaraan.

Sasuke dan Itachi memandang sosok pemuda pirang yang kini telah nampak dengan tenang dengan segelas Vodkatinnya.

"Mereka pernah mewawancariku. Majalah 'Company' aku rasa kau familiar dengan majalah itu, Kyu-niisama."

Pantas saja Sasuke merasa sosok bersurai merah itu familiar. Ia pernah melihat pemuda itu, di kantor Naruto. Lukisan keluarga itu. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa?

"Ah!" Pemuda bermata violet tersebut mengacak rambutnya agak frustasi. "Wartawan, sangat hebat."

"Sudah aku peringatkan untuk menghentikan kebiasan burukmu itu." Naruto nampak tenang berbeda jauh dengan sang kakak yang nampak agak depresi. Yah bagaimanapun ia baru saja menggoda wartawan, mau ditaruh dimana muka perusahaanya.

"Seperti kau innocent saja." Sang kakak kini membalas ejekkan sang adik.

Naruto menyeringai. "Sudahlah. Kita naik ke Second Floor bukan untuk membuatmu depresi."

Ya kini mereka berempat ada di salah satu ruangan di Second Floor. Jelas kakak adik Namikaze-Uzumaki itu mencari tempat yang lebih privasi. Naruto menyodorkan gelas Vodkatinya pada sang kakak. "Jangan berwajah menjijikan begitu, Kyuu-nii."

Sang adik kini berdiri kemudian berjalan ke depan Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Sebutkan nominasi yang kalian inginkan." Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah cek kosong, lalu menyodorkannya pada kakak beradik Uchiha itu. "Aku tak ingin pembicaraan ini sampai 'keluar'."

Sasuke berdiri, merebut dan merobek cek tersebut lalu membuangnya sembarang. "Aku tak butuh suapanmu."

"Uchiha Sasuke, aku rasa kita bisa bicara baik-baik. Ya kan?" Naruto tersenyum- agak berbahaya, Itachi dapat merasakan aura tak menyenangkan dari senyum Naruto, walau nampak adiknya tak menyadari adanya rencana jahat di balik senyuman itu.

"Pembicaraan ini tak akan 'Keluar'." Itachi menarik adiknya untuk kembali duduk. Sasuke memang masih agak tidak dapat memahami situasi.

Gila- siapa yang tidak kaget dengan sikap Naruto yang berubah secepat angin? Nampaknya Naruto sangat menganyayangi sang kakak sampai ia tak akan ragu melenyapkan keberadaan orang lain dengan tangannya sendiri. Dan disini dirinya dan sang adik ada pada lokasi yang kurang baik. Naruto bisa saja dengan mudahnya menyingirkan mereka berdua bila diperlukan.

"Majalah 'Company' adalah majalah bisnis. Bukan majalah Gossip- jadi kalian bisa tenang."

"Masuk akal. Tapi apalah arti sebuah kata-kata. Kita butuh hitam di atas putih."

Naruto memang seorang pebisnis. Itachi sadar kemana arah pembicaran ini. "Aku akan menandatangani kontaknya."

"Itachi!" Sasuke nampak protes dengan keputusan sang kakak.

"Aku harap Mr. Uchiha Sasuke turut menandatanganinya."

"Tentu." Putus Itachi sepihak.

"Itachi, kita perlu bicara." Sasuke memandang 2 pria lain di ruangan tersebut. "Empat mata."

Naruto seolah mengerti lalu menyeret kakaknya keluar dari ruangan itu.

* * *

"Bagaimana kau bisa begitu saja memutuskan hal ini? Kau bahkan tak bertanya akan keputusanku!?"

"Sas, kita tahu Naruto pria yang berbahaya." Sang kakak membuka mata sang adik akhirnya. "Kau pernah mewawancarai pria itu kan? Seharusnya kau sadar."

Sasuke tak menjawab, ia sadar. Entah apa yang pria kaya itu dapat perbuat pada dirinya dan kakaknya. Naruto jelas gila mengatur dan bila mereka sampai menghancurkan hal itu- entah apa yang akan Naruto lakukan.

"Publik harus tau betapa berengseknya mereka." Sasuke memijat dahinya.

"Dan keluarga Uzumaki tak akan diam dengan tindakan kita. Sekarang hal terbaik yang bisa kita lakukan hanya mengunci mulut kita, Sasuke."

Sasuke terdiam. Inikah maksud pemuda pirang itu? Bahwa ia bukan pria yang tepat bagi Sasuke? Naruto hanya pria berengsek biasa yang hanya mengginginkan hubungan badan dari pada percintaan? Jelas sudah semua perkataan pemuda itu. Tidak melakukan hal classic seperti berpacaran? Pemuda itu hanya mencari kehangatan di atas ranjangnya. Sasuke merasa jijik bisa menyukai Naruto. Pantas saja dia begitu ahli membuatnya begini, permainan cinta adalah hal kasual untuknya.

* * *

"Kau sudah makan?"

Sasuke tak menjawab Naruto. Ia tengah tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, terlalu banyak terkaan dalam benaknya.

"Sasuke." Panggilan itu menyadarkan lamunan si surai hitam.

"Hn?"

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Belum." Sasuke menggeleng.

"Mau makan dulu sebelum aku antar kau kerumah?" Nada suara Naruto agak cemas.

"Kenapa kau menolakku?"

"Maksudmu?" Naruto lagi nampak menghindari topik ini.

"Di restoran itu. Kalau kau memang seberengsek kakakmu seharusnya kau langsung membawaku ke kamar terdekat." Sasuke berkata tampa berpikir.

Naruto tertawa mendengar kalimat Sasuke. "Apa aku terlihat seperti gumpalan hormon yang siap meledak kapanpun bagimu?"

"Kakakmu terlihat begitu." Sasuke menjawab jujur. Mau bagaimana lagi mereka disana sama sama tahu bagaimana Namikaze Kyuubi menggoda kakaknya tadi, walau Naruto tak melihat- pasti pemuda itu sudah kenal benar habitat sang kakak.

"Pernah dengar soal 'A great gentlemen have a sexuality disorder'?"

"Jadi kau sama saja dengan kakakmu."

"Aku punya preference yang berbeda dengan kakakku." Seringai kecil bertenger di wajah tan tampan itu. "Well- kau mau makan?"

"Tak bisakah kau memberikanku sebuah ciuman, daripada bertanya soal makan." Sasuke benar-benar tak peduli sudah seberapa rendahnya dia di depan pemuda pirang itu. Persetan dengan semuanya.

"Kau baru saja minum di bar dan kau tak makan. Kau tahu itu sudah melangar hal pertama dalam kontrak."

"Maksudmu?"

"Jangan minum-minum dan jaga tubuhmu dengan baik Sasuke." Naruto memandang Sasuke dari kaki sampai kepala. "Kau terlalu kurus."

"Kau nampak seperti orang yang peduli."

Naruto tak membalas perkataan Sasuke. Sasuke menghela nafas kesal. Naruto terlalu licin untuk di jebak, padahal ia sudah berkata cukup jelas.

"Kenapa kau dan kakakmu bisa berada di gay bar?"

"Kakakku mengikutiku."

"Kau sudah _come-out_ (9)?"

Sasuke menggagguk. Awkward- situasai mereka benar benar canggung sekarang. Naruto tetap berfokus pada jalan karena ia sedang menyetir. Sasuke memilih memandang keluar jendela.

* * *

Mereka tiba di Otto Hotel. Sasuke tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia hanya mengikuti langkah pemuda pirang di depannya. Naruto membukakan lift bagi Sasuke kemudian membiarkan pria itu masuk lebih dahulu.

Sasuke menerka-nerka, Naruto menanggapi undangannya tadi dengan serius. Bagaimanapun kini Naruto membawanya ke Otto Hotel. Seingatnya pemuda itu menginap di sana selama ia berada di Otto.

Pintu lift terbuka di lantai 34. Kali ini Naruto keluar lebih dahulu nampak menujukkan jalan. Pemuda itu membuka pintu kamar 3404 lalu mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk. Sasuke masih mematung di koridor, tak bergerak memasuki kamar tersebut.

"Aku rasa aku akan mandi lebih dahulu. Kecuali kau mau mandi lebih dahulu?"

Sasuke tercekat dengan perkataan Naruto. Agaknya ia bahkan lupa bernafas. Naruto memberikan sebuah senyum menawan pada Sasuke. Jadi mereka benar-benar akan? Sasuke memasuki kamar Suite Room itu, agak cangung.

"Duduklah dimanapun yang kau suka."

Naruto mengutak atik handphonenya sebentar sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi.

Sasuke menghela napas Sasuke tak percaya pada kondisinya sekarang. Mengapa dia begitu ragu? Ini hal yang diinginkannya kan? Bukan ini mimpinya? Seharusnya ia menawarkan diri untuk mandi bersama. Bayangkan saja ia dapat melihat tubuh atletis tan itu tampa tertutup sehelai benangpun. Terkutuklah hormonya yang kini terlah bergejolak hanya karena membayangkannya.

Sasuke merasa seperti menggeliat... ia merasa ketidaknyamanan.

Hmm ... Desire. Ini adalah keinginan. Seperti inikah rasanya.

Sasuke duduk di tepi ranjang empuk itu. Membayangkan pergulatan panas yang mungkin akan mereka lakukan diatas sana. Bagaimana lengan kekar itu memeluknya- bagaimana jemari lentik itu menyentuhnya- Sasuke merasa celananya tiba-tiba saja sempit. Namun Sasuke kembali teringat, Pemuda itu begitu antagonis; dia juga sulit dimengerti, pikirannya terlalu rumit, dan membingungkan. Satu menit dia menolak dirinya, berikutnya ia mengirimkan novel erotic edisi pertama yang Sasuke yakin tak murah, belum lagi kejadian di bar itu. Naruto terlalu membingungkan- seolah pemuda itu memiliki banyak pribadi dalam satu tubuhnya.

Sasuke ingat sorot mata dingin itu, melindungi sang kakak dari apapun dengan uangnya. Huh? Menggelikan. Agak kesal sebenarnya dengan cara Naruto memberinya cek. Perlu di ajari uang tak bisa membeli segalanya. Naruto terlalu lancang dan kurang ajar. Untung ia tak seberengsek kakaknya.

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi hanya berbalutkan sebuah handuk pada pinggangnya. Ia masih nampak bercukur. Sasuke memandang ke kamar mandi- pada Naruto yang nyaris telanjang di depannya. Agak menelan air lirnya, Naruto nampak hot dan sexy. Sasuke benar soal tubuh Naruto yang nampak maskulin dengan keenam ABS six-packnya, otot dadanya yang jadi, tulang selangkanya, otot bisep dan trisepnya yang sempurna. Tubuh itu lebih indah dari semua patung pahatan di dunia. Naruto benar-benar maskulin, tidak berotot berlebihan seolah tubuh itu begitu pas. Bau musk dan citrus yang keluar dari kamar mandi memenuhi indra pembau Sasuke. Ini benar-benar sebuah dosa, untuk menjadi semenawan Naruto. Kaya, pintar, dan tampan, benar-benar tipe pria berengsek yang sempurna. Naruto sosok yang terlalu _Gray-Stu_ (10) bila di hadapkan pada sebuah sastra.

Naruto berdehem pelan, mengembalikan Sasuke dari lamunannya yang semakin liar. "Mandi?"

"Hn."

"Aku akan menyuruh Iruka membawakanmu pakaian ganti."

Sasuke masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Air hangat dan menenangkan membasuh tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke merasa ia rela tinggal di kamar mandi ini, Sasuke meraih tubuh- menyabuninya- ini bau yang sama seperti harum pria pirang itu. Tidak dia dia boleh masturbate di sana sekarang. _Cumming_ (11) nya hari ini harus dengan Naruto pikir Sasuke agak kotor.

Sebuah tetukan terdengar.

"Masuk." Seorang nampak memasuki kamar mandi itu.

"Aku akan meletakkan baju gantimu diatas meja wastafel."

"Hn."

Langkah itu tak lama keluar. Ketukan itu benar-benar menyadarkan Sasuke. Ia tak bisa lama-lama dalam kamar mandi itu.

* * *

"Aku harap kau menandatangani kontak itu."

Sasuke duduk di depan Naruto, beberapa lembar berkas ada di atas meja dihadapannya. "Soal kakakmu?"

"Ya- dan tentang privasiku." Naruto menggetuk-ngetukka jari telujuknya diatas meja.

"Privasi-mu?" Sasuke memandang Naruto mohon penjelasan.

Naruto menghentikan ketukkan jarinya. "Ya aku pernah bilang padamu- aku selalu menjaga privasiku." Naruto tersenyum. "Aku tak ingin pembicaraan kita terdengar keluar."

"Maksudmu?" Sasuke masih agak kurang paham dengan pernyatan Naruto.

Naruto menyeringai. Nampak seolah sangat paham bahwa Sasuke tak paham dengan perkataannya. "Aku rasa kau bilang bahwa kau menyukaiku."

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bolehkah dia berharap kini?

"Sasuke aku setuju memasuki hubungan yang lebih dari pertemanan denganmu. Dengan caraku." Sasuke jelas terkejut mendengar kalimat itu. "Aku akan menyiapkan paperwork-nya. Kau bisa membaca dan menkajinya. Bila kau setuju, kita bisa menandatanganninya."

Naruto berdiri lalu mendekaiti Sasuke, ia memegang dagu pria di hadapannya itu sekarang. "Jangan gigit bibir bawahmu."

Perintah- jelas bukan permintaan. Sasuke sadar benar sifat Naruto. Sasuke berhenti menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

"Fuck the paperwork."

Naruto bergerak mendekati Sasuke, tak lama kemudian, pernahan kedua bibir itu telah bersatu. Tak ada kelembutan dalam sentuhan pertama itu, Naruto jelas mendominasi- agak kasar dan penuh nafsu. Sasuke membuka mulutnya, membiarkan sang dominan mendominasi mulutnya. Lidah naruto nempak ahli menjelajah liang basah sang submissive, ciuman itu jelas panas, indra pengecap tak bertulang itu sepertinya lidah itu ingin memeriksa daerah tutorial barunya. Satu kata yang bisa menggambarkannya, liar, ciuman itu terlalu liar untuk di gambarkan. Sasuke agak kesulitan mengimbangi ciuman itu pun menyerah pasrah terhadap perlakuan Naruto.

Yang mengakhiri ciuman itu adalah sebuah ketukkan pintu. "Masuk." Sasuke membersihkan saliva yang meluncur didagunya, sedang Naruto kembali duduk di kursinya.

Tak lama pintu terbuka, nampak seorang pria yang seingat Sasuke bernama Iruka masuk dengan food tray, "Naruto-sama. Saya mengantarkan makanan yang anda pesan.

"Terimakasih Iruka-san."

Iruka masuk kemudian meletakkan 2 buah piring makanan di atas meja. Satu untuk Naruto, satu lagi mungkin untuk Sasuke. Iruka menatap beberapa lembaran kertas di dekat Sasuke, lalu melirik sang tuan muda. "Sedang sibuk?"

"Iruka-san."

"Baiklah. Saya mohon diri kalau begitu." Iruka-pun keluar dari kamar itu.

"Tanda tanganlah. Lalu kita makan."

Sasuke membaca sekilas berkas tersebut, lalu menanda-tanganinya. "Kenapa paperwork yang lain tak sekalian saja?"

"Aku ingin menikmati makan malam bersama kita, Sasuke." Alasan klise mungkin. "Aku akan memberikannya di pertemuan berikutnya. Apa sabtu besok kau kosong?"

"Ya. Aku berencana cuti di hari itu."

"Great." Naruto mengambil handphonenya- nampak membuat sebuah penggila.

"Kakashi-san. Aku memerlukan Charlie Tango."

Sasuke memandang Naruto, Who in the hell is Charlie Tango?

"Hmm... dari otto, kurang lebih jam 8 malam. Aku harap kau bisa berjaga semalaman."

Se-semalaman?

"Ya, aku akan menelepon di pagi harinya. Aku akan melakukan penerbangan dari Otto ke Konoha."

Penerbangan?

"Standby saja. Jam 8 malam." Naruto menutup teleponnya.

Sasuke bernar-benar ingin mengajarkan sopan santun pada Naruto. Tidak ada kata tolong ataupun terima kasih, yang benar saja!? "Apa mereka selalu melakukan apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Ya- kalau mereka masih ingin bekerja." Naruto berkata arogan.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Bagaimana kalau mereka tak mengerjakannya?"

"Mereka akan mengerjakannya." Naruto melempar handphonenya sembarang ke atas ranjang. "Jadi Sabtu ini aku akan menjemputmu jam 8 malam, lalu kita akan terbang ke Konoha."

"Tunggu- terbang?"

"Ya." Naruto menatap Sasuke. "Aku memiliki helicopter."

"Terbang dari Otto ke Konoha?"

"Ya." Naruto menjawab tak banyak berekspresi.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku mau." Tak ada penjelasan setelah kalimat itu. Sasuke tahu Naruto memang arogan. Seharusnya ia tak perlu bertanya.

"Habiskan makananmu. Aku akan membawamu pulang setelah kau selesai makan."

Sasuke menghabiskan mac and cheese di hadapannya itu. Setelah habis Naruto mengantar Sasuke ke lobby, pemuda pirang itu menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan Sasuke pulang ke rumahnya dengan _Bugatti_ -nya.

Sasuke melirik Bugatti hitam di hadapannya, sebenarnya penasaran dengan hal itu dari tadi, tapi iatak mau bertanya bagaimana mobil itu bisa berada di Otto. Seingatnya terakhir mereka pergi bersama Naruto menggunakan _Ferrari_ , kini merek mobilnyapun telah berganti.

"Bugatti ini milik kakakku. Ferrariku di pakainya." Lagi- Naruto seolah tahu apapun di pikiran Sasuke. "Ayo masuk." Naruto membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke.

* * *

Tak lama mereka telah tiba di rumah Sasuke, Sasuke membuka pintu rumah lalu berjalan masuk ke ruang tamu. Langkah pemuda bermata onxy itu berhenti melangkah saat melihat Itachi tengah duduk diatas sofa tampa atasan.

"Itachi?"

Yang dipanggil jelas kaget lalu segera bangun dari kursi dan memakai kemejanya.

"Sa-Sasuke!? Kau sudah pulang?" Itachi menghampiri sang adik.

Pandangan Sasuke menghorror saat melihat Kyuubi bangun dari sofa yang tengah di dudukki kakaknya tadi, tampa atasan.

"Kalian?" Sasuke memandang dua sosok di depannya itu bergantian.

"Tanganmu benar-benar cekatan ya, niisama?" Naruto berkata dengan nada agak mengejek.

Kyuubi nampak tidak terima dengan pernyataan Naruto. "Aku tidak sepertimu yang tak punya nyali untuk bergerak."

Naruto tersenyum pada sang kakak. "Kita memang berbeda niisama. Aku bukan orang ceroboh yang serang sana sini."

Kedua kakak adik Namikaze-Uzumaki itu saling menatap penuh arti. Meninggalkan dua sosok Uchiha itu terdiam.

"Pakai bajumu, niisama. Kita pulang." Naruto tetap nge-bossy walau dengan kakaknya sendiri. Kyuubi-pun nampak patuh dan mengikuti Naruto. Sasuke heran sebenarnya yang menjadi kakak disini Naruto atau Kyuubi.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Sasuke." Naruto mengecup pipi porcelen submissivenya. Kyuubi meberikan kedipannya pada Itachi. Lalu kedua kakak adik itupun keluar dari apartemen keluarga Uchiha.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

A/N:Tada aku sedang liburan~ senin aja sih. Karena senggang aku akhirnya membuat Chapter empat ini. Pendek? Ya apa boleh buat hanya sabtu ini aku bisa senggang karena libur tambahan di hari senin xD Chapter ini banyak istilah nampaknya ._. aku bingung gimana indonesiainnya *disparate* Jadi aku kasih kamus di bawah. Aku galau mau bikin ini mirip FSOG ato di bikin agak versiku alhasil begini jadinya dong :3 Semoga ga mengecewakan. Maaf reviewnya belom bisa aku bales ;_; next chapter ya aku balesnya~ Thanks buat para reviewer dan reader, jangan kapok membaca dan mereview cerita abal ini. I love you all~

(1) _Extra Añejo_ : Jadi Tequilanya udah agak berumur biasanya tiga taon keatas ._.  
(2) _Lady Chatterley's Lover_ : Novel erotic karya D. H. Lawrence  
(3) _Hint_ : Digodain gitu  
(4) _Second Floor_ : Kayak Lounge, isilahnya kamar lah.  
(5) _Tearoom_ : Sex di kamar mandi umum *blush*  
(6) _Not Swing over-there_ : Kalo di kaliamat Itachi sih artinya dia ga Gay ._.  
(7) _Bent_ : Panggilan orang 'Straight' dari para Slash  
(8) _Cruising_ : Cari mangsa buat ML *blush*  
(9) _Come-out_ : Istilah buat orang yang udah ngaku kalo dia Gay ._.  
(10) _Gray-Stu_ : sebutan versi lakinya untuk Mery Sue(?)  
(11) _Cumming_ : keluarnya sperma...


End file.
